Love Blossom
by Yami Yami Yugi
Summary: They are together in a wonderful love. Life couldn't be better! But one night something happens to one of them that could ultimately ruin their relationship. Lucky for them someone they know isn't about to let that happen. KuramaXYusuke HieixKurama? FIN
1. Sleep Over

4/14/08: This chapter had some major puntuation issues nothing save for a period was working. It's fixed now.

FOR MY YYH MAFIA GAME: No you don't have to read the story. There aren't any hints within it. Congrats on finding it though! Now quick! Provide the link back! Hurry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, so don't rub it in!

Warnings: Yaoi. (M/M relationships) Rape in future chapters.

* * *

Nobody really knew how it happened, it just sort of did. One day the three of them just sort of came out with the truth. Of course there were a few shocked faces (as well as money paid from lost bets) but it was accepted. Good thing too considering the three included the "violent" ones of the group.

But the point was everyone was comfortable with it. So on one cool autumn day, one could find everyone out for a walk in the park, just enjoying each other's company. They talked about random things with no real point. It was just an afternoon with friends.

Keiko had packed a picnic lunch for everyone. It was supposed to be a girl's day out; just Keiko, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina. Bu of course where Yukina goes, Kuwabara follows. And hell would freeze over before Hiei would let Kuwabara anywhere near his sister unsupervised, so that counted him in. And that meant Yusuke and Kurama had to come to keep the fire demon in line.

Needless to say Keiko ended up with a lot more sandwiches to pack.

They eventually settled down in a grassy clearing on top of a shady hill. Keiko and Botan set up the blanket and everyone seated themselves around.

The girls talked amongst each other about random things in their lives, save Yukina who was occupied by Kuwabara showing off to her. Hiei was restraining himself from setting the idiot's head on fire.

Kurama smiled and pulled his new boyfriend into his lap. "Could you imagine if they got married"

The younger boy snickered. "I wouldn't want to be at that family reunion." He turned over in the kitsune's lap and gave him a light kiss on the nose. "Assuming Kuwabara lives through the engagement. I know at least one person who would want him reverted into a pile of ashes."

Kurama leaned back against a tree and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I doubt even that much would be left." He gave a content sigh, burying his face in the soft black hair of his boyfriend. They had only been together for a little over a week, but had grown closer to each other each day. Kurama chucked, remembering when they told everyone about their relationship. It had been an _interesting_ reaction.

* * *

"You're dating Yusuke!?"

Two figures nodded enthusiastically while the third gave a small "Hn."

"But…" Botan started. "I thought Kurama and Hiei were together."

Yusuke grinned and put his arm around his new boyfriend's shoulders. "Well they were but foxy boy here just could keep away from me, could you Kurama?"

Kurama sweat-dropped. "Right… If you say so. Anyway, we've only been together for about a week."

"But…but…" it's not that she disapproved. The poor girl was just confused. "Just yesterday Hiei and Kurama kissed! I mean a real PG-15 level kiss!"

Yusuke chucked. "Well, we didn't want anybody to know until we were ready, so we got a little acting going. Not that I was happy about it! To pay me back for that these two had to mphh mphhhh mphh."

The two demons had clamped their hands over Yusuke's mouth to shut him up. They sighed, "They don't have to know that."

The rest of the group sweat-dropped.

"And Hiei," the blue haired girl turned to the demon. "Are you okay with this?"

"Hn," was his only answer, but his eyes flashed approval when he looked at the couple.

"He must be," Kuwabara said. "Everyone within a ten mile radius is still alive. Ow!" Hiei hit him over the head, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

Yukina suddenly gasped. "Keiko!"

Everyone looked at the other girl who giggled. "They told me ahead of time. I'm cool."

Botan gaped at her for a moment before slumping over. "I don't believe this! Am I the only one who didn't have a clue?"

"No!" came the reply from five other voices.

Yusuke and Kurama grinned.

* * *

"Hey, lovebirds. Pay attention." The two boys looked up to the tree branch Hiei was sitting on above them. "_They_ have been calling you for the past five minutes."

They looked over to where the rest of the group was trying to get their attention.

"Welcome back to earth," Keiko said sarcastically. "Anyway, I was saying we should probably get going. It looks like it's going to rain any minute."

Kurama looked up at the sky. Like Keiko said, there were dark gray clouds filling the sky that just shouted the words rain. That was strange. It was bright and sunny just a little while ago.

"I suppose," Kurama said. "Hey Yusuke, is your mom home?" Yusuke looked at him curiously and shook his head. "Why don't you come home with me then? No need for you to have to stay by yourself all night."

Yusuke grinned. "Sure."

The two boys stood up from under the tree and were met with the very curious looks of their friends. "What?"

"You know Kurama," Botan said "Your mother and father are away for the weekend."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "And your kid brother is sleeping over at his friends house tonight, right?"

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted. "And just what are you implying?"

"We're just saying that you two will be alone in an empty house. All night. By yourselves."

"Humph. For your information I wasn't just going to invite Yusuke. It _is_ going to rain, and considering he sleeps in a tree I was going to bring Hiei along as well."

"Mmhmm." Keiko nodded her head. "And just _who_ happens to be your ex?"

Kurama sweat dropped. "Well fine. How about all of you guys come and stay over at my place and make sure Yusuke and I don't do anything naughty."

"That's a great idea!" Botan chirped.

Kurama sighed. "I was kidding." But it was too late. He was stuck hosting a sleep over. So everyone ran back to their houses to grab what they needed. Meanwhile Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei waited back at the kitsune's living room. And Yusuke wouldn't stop laughing.

"Ahahahahhaha! I can't believe you! Haha! You played right into that. And you're supposed to be the smart one."

Kurama growled. "It's not that funny."

"Ahahaha! Yes it is!"

He sighed and fell backwards onto the couch. Okay, so he should have known they would try to pull something like this. They always did. And now the evening he had planed with Yusuke was ruined. True, he was going to invite Hiei, but that was just for show. In all honesty, he knew Hiei would refuse his invitation. Before during and after they dated, he wasn't the type to accept hospitality, even from Kurama. He sighed again. And it was going to be so perfect.

And Yusuke was still laughing at him.

"It's your own fault you know."

"Hiei, be quiet."

"But it is. Even Urameshi could tell they were trying to con you into inviting them over. Honestly, fox, it think your loosing your touch. You never let yourself be tricked like that even when you were with me."

"Didn't I just say to be quiet?" Kurama mumbled sitting up.

Hiei stood in front of him, staring at him curiously. "I _could_ get everyone to not show up if you want."

"What?" Kurama's head shot up, a shocked expression on his face.

"I know you wanted to be alone with him tonight" he said shooting a glance at Yusuke, who had finally stopped laughing and was flipping through the channels on the TV. "And I know you weren't going to do anything bad. You know he isn't ready for that and neither are you. But you _did_ want to do something special with him."

Kurama stared at him, amazed. He then narrowed his eyes. Then again, the man _was_ a telepath.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Relax, I just know you, that's all. So, do you want me to send them way?"

DING DONG

"I'll get it," Yusuke said.

Kurama smiled. "Thanks, but I think it'll be alright. Just don't go blabbing to Yusuke."

"Hn," was the last thing he said before moving to his spot in the window and the guests started arriving.

* * *

"I know, let's play a game while we wait!"

Kurama grinned. The girls had quickly taken control of the sleepover and left him to just sit back, relax, and make sure nothing was broken. Once everyone had shown up, they ordered pizza for dinner. It was going to be a half-hour wait, which left them with nothing to do.

"Great idea Botan," Keiko said. "I know, let's play spin the bottle."

"What?" came the reply from a few of the more… unwilling players.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Everyone's had at least one proper kiss here, right" Everyone nodded. Hiei's eyes narrowed when he saw Yukina nod as well. "Great! Nobody will loose their first kiss so it's perfect. Everyone get in a circle, I'll get the bottle."

When Keiko returned everyone (including Hiei) was seated in a circle. Kurama seated himself comfortably as Keiko spun the bottle to see who would go first. To Kurama's left were Yusuke, then Yukina, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Keiko, Botan, and then Hiei who was on Kurama's right.

The bottle stopped spinning and landed on…

Hiei.

"Okay" Keiko said. "Hiei's going to go first. Here are the rules. You spin the bottle and whomever it lands on is the final decision. You have to make the kiss no matter whom it lands on, boy or girl. It has to be on the lips. If the bottle lands on you, you have to spin again. Everyone understand" They nodded. "Okay, Hiei, spin."

-1- Hiei, feeling incredibly stupid, reached out and spun it. It slowed down and pointed to…

Yusuke.

The next thing anyone heard was laughter. Hiei glared at the bottle and Yusuke looked like hie was going to be sick.

"You have to do it Hiei. Rules of the game" Kurama giggled.

Hiei growled. He leaned over and pecked Yusuke on the lips for a nanosecond before pulling away. Both boys wiped their mouths.

"Okay, enough." Shizuru said. "Go Yusuke."

He spun the bottle and it landed on Shizuru. She spun and it fell on Kurama. Kurama went and landed on Hiei. Yusuke glared as his boyfriend gave Hiei a kiss, which landed a little longer than it should have.

Hiei spun again and it landed on himself. So he went again, this time landing on Keiko. She went and landed on Yukina. A quick kiss later Yukina landed on Botan. Botan went and landed on Shizuru. Shizuru then spun and landed on Kuwabara. A few people giggled and he just kissed her on the cheek, then he spun and landed on Yusuke.

"Great. I _still_ have nightmares about that time Urameshi was dead and wanted me to do this" But he did it anyway. Yusuke went and it landed on Keiko. Keiko landed on Kurama. Then Kurama landed on Yusuke.

"It's about time" Yusuke said before he was pulled into a deep kiss. Five minutes later they were forced to break for air, and ended the kiss. Yusuke spun and it landed on Keiko. Keiko spun and landed on Hiei. Hiei spun and landed on…

Yukina.

Hiei froze while the people around him tried not to laugh. Both Yukina and Kuwabara still didn't know about them being brother and sister. Hiei forced himself out of his daze and leaned over and gave Yukina a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey! No fair. You're supposed to kiss her on the lips!"

"Hn."

"Give it a rest Kuwabara" Botan said. "You kissed Shizuru on the cheek."

"Yeah, but she's my sister! Is Yukina Hiei's sister? No!"

DING-DONG!

"Oh look" Kurama said standing up. "The pizza's here. I guess that's the end of our game. You guys wait here, I'll get it." Exiting the room he gave a sigh of relief. That was a close call. Had that conversation gone any further, something was bound to slip out. Something that just wasn't meant to be known by some people.

He paid the man at the door and returned to the living room with three large pizzas and a pack of sodas. Everyone helped themselves to the food and drinks. When everyone had their fill Kurama suggested everyone change into their pajamas and they could watch a movie. Everyone agreed and went to the various bathrooms and bedrooms to change.

Kurama, being the first one ready, went to the kitchen to make popcorn. As he was pouring it into bowls he felt two arms slide themselves around his waist. "Hello Yusuke," he said, not turning around.

"Hey. Hiei said you had a surprise planed for me tonight."

"Hiei is a blabber mouth."

"So..."

"So what?" Kurama asked. He opened another bag of the popcorn and poured it into a bowl.

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you that. You'll have to wait and find out later. We'll be able to have other opportunities to do it."

"Kurama."

The older boy turned around to see him shifting uncomfortably. He smiled.

"Relax, it's not that. I know you're not ready for that and neither am I." He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and shoved a bowl of popcorn into his arms. "Now come on and help me bring this stuff into the other room."

Returning to the living room they saw the remaining members of the group coming down in their PJs. Kurama brought out a bunch of movies for them to choose from. Eventually everyone settled on Harry Potter so he popped it in and pressed play.

Everyone settled into their sleeping bags to watch the movie except for Hiei, who had once again decided to take his spot in he window, and Kurama and Yusuke who were both seated on the couch. Yusuke didn't stop by his house before coming over, so he had to borrow a pair of pajamas and he didn't have a sleeping bag so he was just going to sleep on the couch with Kurama.

About halfway through Kurama was starting to feel a little drowsy. It wasn't like the movie was boring or anything. He was just so warm and comfortable snuggled up under the blanket with Yusuke in his arms. And it was starting to get a little late. He couldn't help himself and within a matter of minutes, he was asleep.

* * *

-1- For the entire game what I actually did was put paper with their names on them in the order they were sitting in and spun a bottle. So the entire game was done be chance.


	2. A Mission and the Love Blossem

Author's note: I've decided to not let my muses help me out for the remainder of the fic. They really are working overtime and they deserve a break from this. They need to focus on my other fics anyway. Anyway, here is the next chapter, which I think you're going to like. Really the first few chapters might have some points completely irrelevant to the story. It's just there for some fun and to keep it interesting. But I'm sure you don't want to sit here and listen to me talk all day, so here is the next chapter.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Need you remind me?

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships) Rape in future chapters.

* * *

Boring. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring-boring! It was amazing how one word repeated multiple times could summarize what Yusuke thought of school. He had better things to do than listed to the teachers ramble on about how many different ways to draw a triangle. He was only here because Kurama, Keiko, and Kuwabara jumped him on the way out of his apartment and literally dragged him there anyway.

The young Spirit Detective sighed and propped his head up with one arm, using the other one to hold up his pencil while the chewed on the eraser. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Pay attention? Yeah right, like he was here to learn.

He brought his pencil down to his paper and doodled until the bell rang for his last class. The good news was that after this he could leave. The bad news was that it was gym. He hated gym.

Normally he was able to get out of it by sneaking onto the roof before class, but this morning Kurama had made a deal with him.

"If you don't miss a singe class this week, I'll have a special surprise waiting for you on Saturday" he said. "The one I planned on giving to you last month…"

For ages Yusuke had been wondering about that "surprise." The original plan had been interrupted by a sudden sleepover (which really wasn't that bad of a night anyway.) He had been left in the dark since. And now he wanted to know what it was, but he had to go through school first.

So that's why, for the first time since third grade, Yusuke Urameshi was changing into his gym uniform. Don't think he didn't hear the whispers from his classmates.

"Urameshi's -actually- doing gym"

"I didn't think he even knew where the Gym was."

"He's a good fighter, but I wonder if he's athletic at all."

"I wouldn't bet on it. I bet fighting's all he -can- do."

"Yeah! He probably won't even get once around the track."

Yusuke's eyes narrowed as the other boys laughed. Boy, were they in for a surprise.

"Okay guys. I want you all to give me two laps around the track and then stretch out before we- hey! Mr. Urameshi, I haven't seen you here since… ever." Yusuke just shrugged got in line with the rest of the class between Keiko and Kuwabara.

The teacher signaled for them to go and he took off, quickly getting ahead of the rest of the class. He wasn't going at super speed, but he was faster than everybody else and finished in under four minutes without even a single change in his breathing or a drop of sweat. The entire class (save Keiko and Kuwabara) was shocked.

When everyone else finished they headed to the field. They were playing American Soccer. Yusuke lingered at the back of the mob while the teacher explained the rules and other junk like that.

"Yusuke"

He turned around to see Botan running towards him in her school girl outfit.

"Hey Botan. What's up" he asked slightly board.

"Koenma is calling a meeting. I need to track down Hiei, so can you and Kuwabara go get Kurama from his school? Great! I'll meet you at the park in and hour to take you there. Later"

And with that, she was off. Yusuke just stood there for a moment blinking before moving back to the crowd of students. He pulled out Kuwabara and told him what was going on while they changed back into their normal clothes and left the campus.

"So, did she say what it was about" Kuwabara panted, trying to keep up with his fast pace. Yusuke just shrugged. He didn't have a clue, but for some reason he got the feeling this one was a big deal.

He frowned, turning a corner. What ever happened to all the little cases anyway? He would be able to defeat them in under a minute, but they -were- the simplest to slip through to the human world.

He didn't bother himself with it as he came to a stop in front of Kurama's school. It was about twice as large as his and full of really smart people. Not a place he could picture himself in. Nonetheless he strode in the front doors full of confidence with Kuwabara trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Excuse me" he said to the lady at the main office, making sure to put on his "sweet, innocent student" face. "We're looking for Kur- Ah, Shuichi Minamino. Do you know where we could find him"

The old lady peered over her glasses and studied him for a moment before responding"Mr. Minamino didn't come to school today."

WHAT? The guy practically threatens him into -his- school, but doesn't even bother to go to his own? That was hypocritical, that was.

Now Yusuke was pissed. He shoved his hands into his pockets and left the building. He decided he could just go to the park and hope Botan or Hiei got him.

"Yusuke!" Well speak of the devil. He turned around to see none other than Hiei, Botan, and Kurama themselves. "You wouldn't believe it" Kurama said when they got closer. "Hiei's been chasing me all day, I've been chasing Botan, and Botan's been chasing Hiei. As a result we all collided by the arcade. Literally." He rubbed his head were a bump was forming.

"Well then" Botan said cheerfully. "Now that the troops are assembled, we're off to Spirit World!"

* * *

The group of Spirit Detectives gathered in the small room that was Koenma's office. Before them was a large desk stacked with papers. To the left stood Botan, now in her pink kimono. On the right was a large screen that was used to preview any details about a mission. And sitting behind the desk itself was a teenaged Koenma. Sitting back in his chair, the prince of Spirit World hit a button on his remote, causing the shadowy outline of a figure to appear on the screen.

"Your next mission," he began, "Is going to involve a lot more investigating than anything else." He hit the button again and a map appeared. "About a week ago we sensed some strong demon energy coming from this area. We are guessing upper B lower A class. Now after the initial sighting the energy almost completely diminished, except for a faint trace of it here and there.

"Now normally this wouldn't call for too much questioning. We would have you track him down, blow him to bits, and case closed. The problem is we don't know how he got here. The area where he first appeared," the map closed in on one particular spot, showing a burnt down old shrine, "has been searched thoroughly. There is not a single way in that area for a demon to jump realms.

"What we need you to do is capture this demon, alive, and find out how he got here. We need to be able to secure that area so that no other demons can get through. But here's the problem. Several times we have been able to pinpoint his location, so we sent troops out. He was there; they had him in sight, but then he would just vanish, energy and all. It's happened a few times, but whenever we even begin to approach him, he runs."

"So why not just use Hiei's Jagan Eye to track him down?" Yusuke asked.

"He did," Hiei said tonelessly. "I found him for a second, but again, he disappeared and not even my Jagan could find him."

"Right, so our new plan is to get him to come to you."

"Hold out your arms," Botan said. They did and she marked each of them with a symbol of a star within a circle.

"What's this?" Kuwabara asked, poking at it.

"This," Koenma said, "is what will attract the demon. They will let of small amounts of your energy, but just enough for him to notice. It may take a while, but he will eventually be drawn to you. So until then, I'm afraid you're just going to have to…"

"WAIT?"

Yusuke had a look of pure annoyance on his face.

"You just want us to wait!"

"Yes Yusuke, I want you to wait. Any other approach and not even Hiei will be able to move fast enough to catch him."

A few minutes later the group filed out, Yusuke leading the way and sulking. Koenma expected him to just wait. He hated waiting.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned around to see Kurama smiling down at him. "Come stay the night, Yusuke," he said. "There's something I want to give you."

* * *

Ding-Dong!

"Yes? Oh, Yusuke! How are you? Please, come in." Mrs. Minamino opened the door letting the boy in. "Shuichi is up in his room. Will you be staying the night?"

"Thank you Mrs. Minamino, I'd love to." He nodded to her and walked upstairs to Kurama's room. Mrs. Minamino had become very accustomed to having Yusuke show up on her front door step. Of course she did have a bit of a hard time adjusting to why he always came over. She had, after all, walked in to her son's room to offer some tea, only to see him making out with another boy. But she accepted bother son's sexuality and Yusuke, so he was always more than welcome to come over.

Turning the doorknob, he peaked into his boyfriend's room. The red-head was sitting at his desk doing what he assumed was homework. "Come on in," he said, not looking up. Yusuke stepped in and closed the door behind him. Kurama finished writing the sentence before setting his pen down and looking up. "Hello Yusuke."

"Hey Kurama. You said you had something you had to give me."

"And so I do," he said standing up. He took a few steps closer to him.

"So, what is it?" Yusuke asked, also stepping closer to the other boy.

"Well," they were now mere inches away from each other. "I don't know if I want to give it to you," he purred. "I mean, what is it that you have to offer in return?" He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist.

"What do I have to offer?" Yusuke put his arms around Kurama's neck. For a moment he stared lovingly into the bright green eyes before bringing his lips up to capture his. Upon feeling Kurama return the pressure, Yusuke let his eyes flutter closed, becoming fully absorbed in the kiss. He could feel Kurama's mouth slowly open and run his tongue across Yusuke's bottom lip. Yusuke moaned at the touch and parted his lips, allowing Kurama the entrance he desired.

The two of them began a fight for dominance; a fight that Yusuke was quickly losing. Kurama put more force into the kiss and Yusuke soon found himself pressed against the wall. Giving up his battle, he let Kurama explore his mouth freely. But as quickly as the kiss started, it ended as the red head slowly pulled away, leaving a very disappointed Yusuke behind.

"Don't stop… more… please?"

Kurama chucked. "Not now Yusuke. It's late. Besides, you do need to breathe."

"Screw air!" He leaned in for another kiss, but Kurama placed two fingers over his boyfriend's lips to stop him, shaking his head with a small smile playing on his mouth.

"Time for bed Yusuke. And besides," he retreated to his closet to pull out some pajamas. "I still have something I need to give to you."

That was right! All it took was one thirty second kiss and Yusuke had almost forgotten the reason he was there. But now that he did remember, his friends Anticipation and Curiosity were back.

A little while later the lights were off, the boy's changed, and curled under the blankets of Kurama's bed. The first time Yusuke had slept over, he quickly decided that Kurama's bed was much more comfortable than a sleeping bag on the floor, so they choose to share it that night, and every night afterward that Yusuke decided to sleep over.

But that's just what they did, sleep. Nothing beyond that ever found its way into that bed.

Kurama let his head rest against the soft pillows. He wrapped his arms around Yusuke who snuggled further into the warm embrace. Yusuke liked to be held. Most people wouldn't think that, considering the though guy, street punk, bad ass, get-the-hell-out-of-my-way-or-I'll-kill-you attitude he had, the fact was he liked being held. It was nice to be able to just let his guard down and relax in the arms of someone he knew loved him. He felt safe. Cared about. Protected. A feeling he had never had a chance to experience while he was growing up.

But now he had Kurama who was there to hold him and care about him. He couldn't have been happier.

"Yusuke?" whispered Kurama, breaking the comfortable silence that surrounded them.

"Hmm?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah."

Kurama sat up, and letting go of Yusuke he reached into his hair and pulled something out. Yusuke couldn't see what it was though because he kept his hand closed around it.

"Then, I want you to accept this."

He opened his hand and held it out. Illuminated by a small strip of moonlight was a flower. It was rose-like in shape and was a deep red color with white streaks passing through it that glittered in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Kurama, its beautiful!" he gasped. "Thank you." Sitting up, he gently took the flower into his had as Kurama started talking again.

"This is a very special flower Yusuke," he said, his voice sounding slightly strained. "It's very rare and can only be found in one part of Demon World. It's called the "Shin'ai Hitohana," the Love Blossom."

Yusuke looked up curiously at him. "Love Blossom?"

"Yes. I-It lives off of my love for you," he said, sounding nervous or some reason, but Yusuke hardly took notice, too absorbed in what Kurama was saying. He took Yusuke's hand into his own and laced their fingers together. Then he crushed the flower between their two hands. "It can't be destroyed, just as my love for you can't be destroyed. I can only have one of these in my lifetime and I'm giving it to you." He opened their hands to reveal the perfect, unharmed flower. "I love you Yusuke Urameshi, now and forever."

Yusuke looked from the flower to Kurama with tears in his eyes. Tears of pure happiness. He lunged forward and wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his chest.

"I love you too, Kurama. Forever."

* * *

YYY: And that's it. The second chapter of "Love Blossom" is complete. So what did you think of it. Cute, fluffy, and full of happiness, right? Well, enjoy it people. I'm afraid that trouble is soon to make its appearance. 


	3. Stuffed Animal

Author's Note: Well here it is, chapter three. We just have one more little fluffy chapter before we get into the more, ahem, well lets just say things don't always stay lovey dovey forever…

This one's a little short, but it's kind of relevant.

* * *

Chapter Three

Yusuke walked down one of sidewalks that ran through the park, a little bit of a bounce in his step. He'd been absolutely giddy the past week. So much in fact that at one point Kuwabara had asked if he and Kurama had had sex.

Of course, he was walking around with a black eye for the next few days.

But Yusuke couldn't help himself. It wasn't everyday someone declared their undying love for you. Well, at least not in such a dramatic manner. He and Kurama exchanged "I love you" on a regular basis, but he was still happy.

He continued on his merry way, but as he moved on he saw through the corner of his eye a flash of very familiar red hair. He grinned and silently moved behind him, keeping a few paces distance. Kurama took no notice, but instead moved off the sidewalk and into the woods that were on one side of the park. They marked where the city ended and forest began.

The kitsune went through the wooded area, Yusuke following as silently as he could behind. Ten minutes later Kurama stopped in a small clearing and Yusuke's eyes widened. He wasn't exactly the biggest fan of nature, but this place was beautiful.

The multicolored leaves on the trees fluttered to the ground as a breeze swept by. Many of them landed in the small pond in the center of the clearing. There was also a miniature waterfall no more than a foot high that flowed into it. Also surrounding it were various sized rocks, one of which Kurama was now sitting on. It was such a simple sight, but still had a strange beauty to it.

He turned his attention back to Kurama who has staring down at the water, deep in thought. Just then, an idea struck him and he snuck up behind his boyfriend.

"Gotcha!" he lunged forward and gabbed Kurama around the waist. The older boy jumped and yelped in surprise, causing him to fall forwards. Athough Yusuke managed to steady himself before falling into the water, Kurama was not so lucky.

"Yusuke!" he shouted at him sitting in the pond with water up to his waist. "You jerk!"

"Hiei is right, Kurama. You're loosing your touch. I must have followed you for at least ten minutes and you didn't notice a thing." He grinned down at his boyfriend who pouted.

Yusuke laughed and held out his hand to help him up. Kurama took it before grinning and pulling Yusuke into the water with him. "Whoa!" He fell forward and onto Kurama's lap where the redhead caught him. Yusuke glared up at Kurama who just smiled and gave him a small kiss.

"So this is where you always come when I can't find you?" Yusuke asked once they were out of the water and seated comfortably under a tree. Yusuke was laying on his back with his head resting on Kurama's lap. Kurama himself was scribbling something in the margin of his book.

"It appears so. But apparently, I won't be able to hide from you here anymore."

"Nope. You're stuck with me forever," he grinned.

"That wouldn't be so bad. Hey, can you get off for a minute? I need to get something from my bag."

"Oh, I'll get it. What do you need?" He sat up and crawled to the book bag and opened it.

"Uh… No Yusuke, wait a minute…"

"Aww!" He pulled out of the bad a worn looking plush fox. "You carry this thing around with you?"

Kurama snatched it away, blushing. "Well… yes."

Yusuke crawled back over to him and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist, resting his head on Kurama's shoulder. "You're adorable, you know that?"

Kurama just blushed harder. Unconsciously he hugged the little plush toy closer.

Yusuke had given it to him for his birthday the previous August.

_**Flashback**_

"Here, Kurama." He handed the redhead a (poorly) wrapped gift.

Kurama thanked him and opened it. He reached into the box and pulled out a stuffed fox. But it wasn't just any fox. It was pure white and had five tails. Around it's neck was a collar and a name tag with the name "Youko" written on it.

"I saw it in some mythology store and just couldn't resist."

"Thank you, Yusuke."

**_End_**

That was before they started dating, but he still loved the little stuffed animal. Now he refused to go almost anywhere without it. It actually made him feel a bit like one of those small children who wouldn't go anywhere without their "blankies" or "Mr. Bears." But it didn't matter. He still loved it.

"So what did you name him?"

"Huh?" He looked at Yusuke.

"I said what did you name him?" he pointed to the fox.

"What do you mean? He already had a name."

The other snorted. "Come on, I know you wouldn't keep it's name the same as yours. You're not that conceded. So come on, what's his name?"

"That's none of your business."

Yusuke pouted. "Aw, come on! Please?" Kurama shook his head and Yusuke sighed. "Fine."

The two of them sat there for a while in a comfortable silence listening to the soft trickle of water and the breeze blowing through the trees. Yusuke resumed his earlier position, resting in Kurama's lap. Rather than continue with his school work, Kurama took to playing with the younger boy's hair, twirling a lock of it around his finger and watching as it unraveled it self. This continued for a while before he finally broke the silence.

"Yuu-chan."

"Huh?" Yusuke looked up at him curiously.

"His name… It's Yuu-chan."


	4. From Good to Bad to Worse: The Attack

Authors note: Okay, here we go. Chapter three is here. I'm afraid this one might be a little more on the dark side. Well, a lot more on the dark side really. And it's really pushing the PG-13 line too, but I managed to tone it down to a semi-safe read. So, enjoy and please review. I mean come on! It's not that bad of a story, is it?

And by the way, I don't care when Yusuke's real birthday is! For the sake of everything, I say it's when I want it to be. After all, it's fan FICTION isn't it?

* * *

Disclaimer: Yami Yami Yugi does not own Yu Yu Hakusho. (She technically doesn't own the villain either, but we'll get into that later.) 

Warning: Yaoi (M/M) relationships. Mention of rape.

* * *

The crisp air of Fall turned into the icy wind of Winter. Early December arrived from out of nowhere and the early birds were getting a head start on some Christmas shopping. Among the early shoppers one would find a redheaded teen on a mission to buy a gift for his boyfriend. Of but he wasn't exactly out looking for a Christmas gift just yet. 

"Birthday gift for Yusuke… Birthday gift for Yusuke… Birthday gift for Yusuke…"

Kurama was stumped. He had no idea what Yusuke would want for his birthday. Honestly, he had the impression that all the Spirit Detective would wish for on his birthday would be not to die before his next one. But that didn't help very much. He needed to get him something special (and preferably solid.) For a split second he wished he hadn't given away the Love Blossom so soon. He could have given him that.

But the fact was he couldn't, and now he afraid that he would never be able to find a suitable gift for Yusuke. And he didn't even want to start on what he was going to have to do for Christmas.

Shuffling through the freshly fallen snow from the previous night he looked at the displays in the various shops he passed by. Once or twice he stopped to look at something more closely, but ended up just shaking his head and walking on. Nothing he saw was good enough.

Checking his watch, he figured it was time to head home. Tomorrow he would look in a different part of the city, and maybe have some more luck there. But just as he was about to turn tail, something in one of the windows caught his eye. Tuning around to examine it, he smiled and ran into the shop, almost knocking a little old lady with many bags and boxes to the floor.

Twenty minutes later he was walking out of the shop with a small, thin box. Smiling to himself he headed home to wrap it. He still had a while before Yusuke's birthday, but he couldn't wait until he got to give it to him.

Out of nowhere a chill came down his spine. He shivered and looked around. It felt odd, but then again after a long summer and a warmer than usual Fall, a burst of cold air would feel weird to anyone. Wrapping his coat tighter around himself, Kurama kept on walking.

In a hurry to get home as to not worry his mother, he picked up his pace. It didn't matter how old he was in demon years. To his mother, he was still seventeen and still had an eleven o'clock curfew.

Hanging a left he decided to take a shortcut through an alley. From the other side it would take him down only one more block before reaching his house.

Another chill ran down his spine. It was getting colder. As soon as he got home he was going to have a nice cup of hot tea. Almost at the end of the alley way he felt another chill along with a prickling in the back of his neck.

'Wait a minute,' he thought to himself. That was no wind. He whirled around and was about to unleash his Spirit Energy, but it was too late. The next thing he knew was darkness.

* * *

Hiei's head shot up. He could have sworn he just felt Kurama's energy. But it was gone now. He scanned the area quickly but found no traces of demon energy. Perhaps it was a false alarm. 

But that couldn't be right. With Kurama, it was never a false alarm. But he shouldn't be worried. He knew Kurama could hold his own in a battle. But he still had this feeling…

Deciding there was no harm in checking, he removed the seal from his Jagan and looked around. The next second he sprinted off in the direction he felt that last blast of Spirit Energy come from. Not only could he not find Kurama's Spirit Energy, he could not find Kurama at all!

Running as fast as he could (which was pretty fast) he landed in the area where he knew Kurama last was. It was a dark alley way between two large, brick buildings. Walking carefully between them, he looked down at the ground. There was a set of footprints that he knew belonged to Kurama. A few feet away they ended at a big messy imprint in the snow that looked like someone had fallen there. Other than that, there was nothing to indicate that anyone else had been there. There were no other footprints, no blood, and no sign of struggle other than the fact that someone had clearly fallen down.

But there was something, just a few inches away from where the footprints ended. Lying in the snow was a small rectangular box that had fallen open. Hanging out of it was something gold with a clasp. Reaching down and picking it up, Hiei opened it up and looked inside.

He snapped it shut angrily. Oh yeah, something was definitely wrong. Kurama had been there alright , but there was no way he would have left something like this just lying around. Something had happened to him.

Shoving the golden item into his cloak, he ran off. He had to find Kurama.

* * *

A soft groan echoed through the darkness as Kurama slowly began to regain consciousness. Immediately on the alert, his eyes snapped open and he tried to look around. The first thing he was aware of was that it was pitch black in… where ever he was, followed by that he was on his back and it felt like a white hot knife was ripping it's way through his chest. Letting out a hiss of pain, he tried to stand up, only to find that he couldn't. Once more he tried, but couldn't manage more than getting to his knees. His arms were tied behind his back as well as his legs at the knees and ankles. 

"Kuku kuku…"

Kurama's head snapped up. "Who's there!" he demanded into the darkness.

"Heh, You'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to tell you who I am. Well I don't think I should tell you. These things are more fun when done anonymously, after all."

"What things? What do you want with me?"

He heard his captor move up in front of him. It sounded like he was wearing a very large cloak that smelled like a dead animal. The man bent down and tilted the redhead's chin up, even though Kurama still couldn't see a thing.

"I've been watching you, Kurama," he said in his deep voice, "And I like what I see." A feeling of dread falling into the pit of his stomach, he tried to free himself from his bonds once again. "Don't bother," Mr. Mysterious said, amused. He let go of Kurama's face and stood up strait. "It's the -_Hagane plant_- the strongest in the Makai. It's as strong as steel. You can't break away from it."

Kurama almost rolled his eyes. The guy used a -plant- to restrain him? Even considering using a plant against Kurama was idiotic. Actually going through with it was crossing the line from moron into complete ignoramus. Oh well, it was his funeral.

Unleashing his spirit energy to manipulate the vines to let go of him and strangle his captor, he was forced to stop, letting out a gasp of pain as the pain on his chest multiplied ten fold. Wrenching his face as the pain subsided, he said through clenched teeth, "What did you do?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?"

Kurama let out a low growl in the back of his throat. This man had a death wish; one that Kurama was more than happy to give him. He tried to unleash his rose whip using his hair (as his arms where tied) but the same thing happened. But this time he noticed that light glowed from his chest when he tried using his Spirit Energy that subsided as the pain did. It was almost as if…

"A seal," he breathed.

"That's right," the man said, clearly amused. "I placed a seal on your spirit energy. By carving it onto your chest, I've made you as weak as a normal human. True, I could have just as easily drawn it onto you, but carving it with a knife is just so much more fun, don't you think?"

That feeling of dread had returned to Kurama's stomach, only much greater this time. Tied down. No spirit energy. He was completely at this man's mercy. An unfamiliar wave of panic coursed through his body, and it must have been pretty obvious because the man laughed.

"Now that's what I like; when they realize that there is no hope for escape and are mine for the taking." He grabbed Kurama by the hair and roughly jerked him up. He brought his face close to Kurama's that the fox could see a faint outline of his captor and feel his hot breath on his face. "You're mine Fox."

He crushed Kurama's lips against his own. Kurama's eyes widened before he regained his senses and tried to get away. This was not happening was what he told himself. It was just some horrible dream. But a little voice in his head said that that wasn't true. That this was happening, and that just made him struggle even more. He felt his captor's slimy tongue force its way into his mouth, and he felt like he was going to puke. Pulling off some tricky maneuvering, he managed to ram his elbow into the man's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He was released from the man's hold over him for a moment and fell to the ground.

But his relief was short lived when he was yanked up and shoved roughly against the wall. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Kurama," he growled. "In fact, you are going to be very obedient tonight, and do exactly as I say."

"And what would make you think that delusion is going to come true?" he spat back.

"Because it you don't do as I say willingly, then I will still take you as my own, and then go after all your little friends." Kurama's eyes widened, the feeling of dread multiplying by ten. "That's right Kurama. All the girls, Hiei, Yusuke…"

Kurama's blood boiled as his anger rose at an alarming rate. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare touch any of them!" he shouted, trying to lunge at him, but was held in place by his captor pinning him to the wall.

"I see I struck a cord. So what will it be Kurama? Are you ready to behave like a good little boy?" Kurama didn't say anything, but just glared into the darkness at where he knew the sick bastard was watching him. "I'll take your silence as a yes."

* * *

-'It doesn't make any sense!'- 

Hiei stopped on one on of the branches of a tree in the park.

-'I must have gone through the entire city five times by now! What am I missing?'-

He looked around and jumped over a few more trees until he landed on the tallest one. He removed the seal from his Jagan once again and scanned the area desperate to find something-anything- that might give him a clue as to where Kurama might be. A moment latter he saw it. In fact, he was surprised he didn't see it before.

There was on area, a few miles from the park, which he just couldn't look into. It was like there was a barrier covering it, but he couldn't see it, even with his Jagan. If that wasn't the place to look for a missing demon, nowhere was.

Retying his seal he ran off in that direction. He did not have a good feeling about this whole scenario, and he just hoped that he would not be too late.

* * *

"Master," a young female voice sounded through the room, interrupting, much to Kurama's relief and his captor's annoyance. 

"What is it?" he snapped, not at all happy about being stopped just as he was getting ready to go another round.

"It's time. He's here."

Kurama tried to turn his head but was held down in place. He didn't understand what was going on. This girl was so soft spoken and innocent sounding, and yet she had a ghost-like feeling around her. He could tell this even without his spiritual power. But who was she, and why was she working for this monster?

But he had no time to wonder about this before he was given a sharp kick to the stomach that sent him across the room and into the opposite wall. He let out a moan of pain as his body made contact with the hard concrete.

"Well fox," the man's voice said, "It's seems that our time together has been cut short. But I enjoyed our little game. Perhaps I'll come back to play again sometime in the future." With that said he left, locking the door behind him with a soft click.

Kurama didn't move for awhile, just laying on the ground gasping for breath. 'He's gone,' he told him self. 'I can find a way out of this now.'

He gathered up all his strength and tried to sit up, which was hard considering his hands were still tied. But either was it didn't matter because about half way up he fell back onto his stomach because it hurt too much. Tried again a second time and managed even less. The third time he barely even moved. It didn't make any sense. He'd been hurt worse than this and under worse conditions (if that was possible) so why was he in so much pain? Why was he too weak?

**You're too weak** > His captor's words suddenly reentered his mind.

**You're pathetic. You won't even fight back**>

He shook his head trying to rid himself of the memory, but couldn't seem to get it out of his mind.

**Go on, tell me you want this**>

**I want this**>

'No!' Kurama shook his head furiously.

**Beg me to**>

**Please, do it**>

'No! You forced me to say that! I had no choice!' he screamed in his head.

**Such a whore. You're enjoying this, aren't you?>**

"Shut up!" he screamed out loud. He was on his knees, eyes squeezed tight. "Leave me alone!" his voice echoed through the empty room.

**You're too weak**>

"Stop it! It's not true."

**You're too weak**>

"It's not true," he said, his voice becoming weaker each time.

**You're too weak**>

"Not true." He started to shake slightly.

**Too weak**>

"It's not true!" he sobbed, shaking his head. He couldn't keep his eyes open. "It's not… true…" He fell back to the floor, his captor's words still running through his mind as he blacked out.

**You're too weak**>

* * *

Hiei growled in frustration. He'd been trying to find a way inside the barrier for at least ten minutes now. There had to be a way in! He slashed at it with his sword again, already ready for impact. But to his surprise, there was none. It was gone. 

He looked up at the sky and caught a glimpse of a dark cloud that was just bursting with demon energy before it disappeared. He clenched his fist wanting more than anything to go after it, but knew he had to get Kurama first.

And with that thought he darted forward, slashing the door open on the way. He stopped at the entrance and looked around. There was no sign of Kurama's energy but…

His eyes widened and moved to the far corner. Carefully he bent down and turned over the bloodied figure, and much to his horror his suspicions were correct.

"Kurama…" he whispered. He tried to sit him up, but stopped when a pained sound came out of his friend's mouth. "Kurama are you awake? Can you hear me?" There was no response. He was out cold.

Gentler this time, he sat him up and saw that his hands were tied. Moving to untie them he frowned. 'Vines?' He untied him and took a closer look at them. What kind of idiot uses a plat to restrain Kurama? And… why didn't he just use them to fight back?

He picked him up and looked around. There was no sign of Kurama's clothes and his skin was freezing. Careful not to hurt him anymore than he was already, Hiei wrapped his own cloak around him. It wasn't muck, but at least it provided him with some coverage.

He stepped outside into the moonlight. He felt him shift slightly in his arm and looked down at him. Mixed in with the blood his face was tear streaked with fresh ones still falling, and he was shivering like mad. He knew he had to get him to help as soon as possible and quickly racked his brain for a place to take him.

Kurama would kill him if he brought him to his mother. Yusuke's whole class was on some weekend field trip, so Yusuke, Keiko, and the Baka were out. Shizuru was a chaperone, so she was no help either. There wasn't enough time to bring him to Spirit World or call Botan or Koenma down to earth. And even if there was, there probably wouldn't be much they could do anyway. And Hell would freeze over, thaw out, and freeze over once more before Hiei would trust a Ningen hospital. So what was left?

"…"

Mentally slapping himself for not thinking of this before, he darted off with Kurama in his arms. Why didn't he think of this before? He supposed panic could do that to a person. He wouldn't know; he'd never panicked before. Shaking his head he continued on to Genkai's temple.


	5. Aftermath

Author's note: And here's the next chapter. A little bit with Kurama and Hiei and a few problems involving Yusuke. But I don't want to give anything away. So just read, review and promise not to kill me.

Chapter Five

Yukina worked silently cleaning up the room that had just been recently used. Normally she was very happy to be whatever she could to help Genkai. However many things had happened that night, and no one at the compound could bring themselves to smile.

Naturally, Yukina had been surprised when Hiei appeared at the door carrying Kurama who looked like he had gone through hell and back. But she quickly regained her senses and for the next three hours she and Genkai worked to heal Kurama the best to their abilities while keeping Hiei from having a nervous breakdown.

It wouldn't have been so hard had they not run into one particular injury that was going to require some special attention.

"Look at this," Genkai had said. Hiei and Yukina leaned over to see a strange mark on Kurama's chest. "It's a seal. It seals any spirit and demon energy, which is probably why you probably couldn't sense him, Hiei."

Yukina's eyes widened. "But then, he doesn't…"

"Only as long as this mark is on his chest. The problem is it is carved into his skin. We have to be careful healing it, because if it scars he really won't have any energy left."

Yukina sighed and placed a few rolls of bandages in one of the cabinets. She and Genkai were able to remove the seal and heal the rest of Kurama's injuries, but he had yet to wake up. She peaked out across the hall to the room where Kurama was resting on a cot.

Personally, she was also worried about Hiei. He hadn't moved from Kurama's side since they'd finished healing him, and no emotion was present on his face. It wasn't the usual set face that he usually had either. It was just blank, almost lifeless. He'd been like that for hours, staring down at Kurama's unmoving form.

She couldn't imagine what was going through his head, but figured it was best he be left alone with his thoughts. He used to be his boyfriend and still obviously cared for him, even if only in a brotherly way (she couldn't really tell which.) But either way, she supposed this was hard for him. Heck, it was hard for her, and she didn't come close to knowing Kurama like he did.

Yukina finished with her work and decided to go back to her room to get some sleep. Before she continued, she stopped for a moment to slide the door to Kurama's room closed, giving him some privacy.

Hiei sat cross legged next to Kurama's cot on the floor. The sun was beginning to rise and Kurama had yet to move. He sighed. Yusuke would be back from his trip in a few hours. He hoped Kurama would at least be awake by then. He didn't think he would want Yusuke to see him like this. But at his point he didn't want to get his hopes up.

This whole scenario wasn't right. Kurama wasn't the type of person who would get himself into this kind of trouble (or get attacked by a plant, but that part couldn't be helped.) Kurama was stronger than any of them, and yet lately he'd been slipping. His senses weren't as sharp and he was always daydreaming. Ever since he started dating the detective…

Hiei shook his head. He couldn't start blaming this on Yusuke. It wasn't anyone's fault but that demon's, and that was the most important thing to remember at the time. Once people started blaming the wrong people or even themselves, thing only got worse.

He just had to keep his mind on the fact that he was going to kill the bastard that did this and everything would be fine eventually.

"Nngh…"

He looked down to see that Kurama was finally starting to wake. His eyes fluttered open before he quickly shot up in a sitting position. He winced and Hiei gently pushed him back down into a laying position.

Kurama blinked. "Hiei?" he tried to sit up again but has pushed back down.

"Genkai said no moving. You're still in the process of healing, fox."

Kurama blinked again. "What… how did you…"

"I found you and brought you here and Genkai and Yukina took care of you." He bit his lip, not wanting to do this. "Kurama… Genkai needs to know what happened to you… in detail. She…she needs to make sure there isn't something she missed like poison or… Kurama?"

He was sitting up again, staring at his hands. A few times it looked like he was going to say something, but stopped. Hiei frowned. He knew this was going to be hard for him, and he didn't want to cause his friend anymore pain than he'd already been through.

"Would it be easier for you if I…" he motioned to his Jagan.

Kurama looked at him for a moment before nodding. He laid back down and closed his eyes. Hiei removed his seal and placed his hand over Kurama's chest.

_**"Kuku kuku…" "Who's there?"**_

_**He felt his captor's slimy tongue force its way into his mouth.**_

_**He was yanked up and shoved roughly against the wall. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, Kurama."**_

_**"I'll go after all of you're little friends."**_

_**"Go on. Tell me you want this." "I want this."**_

_**"Ahhh!" "That's right. Scream for me you little bitch."**_

_**"Master, it's time. He's here."**_

Hiei fell back a little as the images ended. He looked at Kurama to see that he was facing the other way. He reached out his hand wanting to say -something- to him, but nothing came out. But what had happened was… He was expecting it to be bad, but that was just…

"Kurama, I…"

"Who else knows?"

"Uh…" he started to say something, but was taken aback by the slightly hard tone of his voice. "Well, right now just me, Genkai, and Yukina."

"So then, Yusuke and the others don't know?"

"No, not yet."

"Don't tell them."

"Oka- wait. What?" he asked realizing what Kurama just said.

The older boy turned to him, "Please don't tell them, especially not Yusuke."

"But Kurama, I don't understand. Why not?"

"Please, Hiei, don't tell them, and have Genkai and Yukina do the same. Please!" he pleaded.

Hiei looked at him for a moment, wanting to tell him he couldn't do that. But that look in his eyes… He seemed so desperate. He was practically calling out for his help.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay, I won't tell them."

"Promise me Hiei! You have a bad habit of telling Yusuke things he doesn't need to know."

Hiei bit his lip. This was his last chance to back out…

"I promise."

* * *

Yusuke hopped off the school bus after the other students. He supposed his school could do some things right. He needed that time to catch up with Keiko and Kuwabara. He'd been sort of distant from them since he and Kurama started going out. But now the trip was over and he still had a few hours of daylight left in the weekend to spend with his favorite kitsune.

Speaking of which, where was he?

"Yusuke!"

He looked over the crowd of people to see a familiar redhead standing in the back. He called out to him and picked up his bag, running over to him.

"Hey Kurama," he said leaning over to give him a kiss, but was stopped. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Kurama just smiled. "It's nothing. I've just been feeling a little sick and I don't want you catching my cold."

"Oh, okay." He frowned as they started walking back in the direction of his house. That was weird. Kurama wasn't the type to get sick. But he didn't think too much of it.

They stopped in front of his apartment building and Kurama said his goodbye. "I have some stuff I need to get done. Sorry Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded kind of disappointed. "Sure, just don't let your school work you too hard. You're sick, remember?"

Kurama smiled again. "Right. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Sure." Their goodbyes said Yusuke walked up to his apartment, leaving Kurama alone.

The redhead sighed and headed home. He felt bad for lying to Yusuke, but he wasn't ready to face him just yet. He walked up the hill to his house, not noticing a short, spiky haired figure watching him from one of the bare trees.

* * *

Another week passed and Kurama was doing his best to avoid Yusuke (and just everyone in general) without raising suspicions. He didn't think it was really working but nobody confronted him about it, so he figured he was still good for a little while longer.

Another Monday came along and he found himself sitting in his homeroom, waiting for class to start. Kaitou sat down next to him, and he just continued to pretend to read his book.

"Hey, Kurama," he greeted him.

"Hey," Kurama replied tonelessly.

"You'll never believe what the guys and I did this weekend."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, we uh… Dressed up in blue monkey suits and went on a homicidal rampage! Millions of pigeons died!"

"That's nice."

Kaitou frowned. Kurama was off today. And it wasn't just the fact that he was reading his book upside down and he just blew off a BS story about blue monkey suits and pigeon killing. He'd been off for the past week. He was acting kind of jumpy and distant, he wasn't paying attention in class, and he'd actually gotten a B on his last test! The teacher suggested that he go to the nurse after that one.

He wasn't sure what was up with him, but didn't really want to but in. He figured it was a personal problem and it was best to let him handle it on his own. Even so, he couldn't help but worry about him.

* * *

Friday came around and Yusuke was standing outside of Kurama's school, waiting for him to come out. He hadn't seen very much of him for a while, and figured it would be a nice idea to walk him home and maybe find out what was going on with him.

He heard the bell rand and watched the students file out, keeping an eye out for his boyfriend.

"Kurama!" he called out once he spotted him.

The older boy's head shot up and looked over at him. "Oh, hi," he said.

"Hey, I haven't seen much of you for a while."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been kind of busy." He started walking in the direction of his house and Yusuke followed.

"That's okay. Hey, you ready for this weekend? Tomorrow's my birthday, you know. You didn't forget did you? Kurama?"

The older boy kept on walking, not really paying attention to what he was saying. Yusuke frowned and continued to follow behind him.

"If you did, that's okay. It's not like you had to get me anything. Hey, is that what's been bugging you, cause you know I don't care if you get me anything."

"No," he replied sharply.

"Kurama, is something wrong?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, which Kurama shook off.

"Do you need something from me?" he asked harshly, continuing up the hill.

"Uh… Well, no…" he said softly, following him up the hill.

"Then stop following me!" he whirled around, knocking Yusuke onto his backside.

He looked up at the fuming boy with hurt and confusion in his eyes. "Kurama what…"

"Just leave me alone."

"But Kurama…"

"I said leave me alone! I HATE YOU YUSUKE URAMESHI!"


	6. Matchmaker Hiei

Author's Note: Okay, I know that there are more Kurama/Yusuke fans than this. One review per chapter? You guys can do better than that! (Animeprincess1452 you don't count because I force you to read.)

Anyway, here is the next chapter (why I bother I don't know.)

* * *

Warning: Yaoi (Male/Male relationships) Mention of Rape.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (among several other things that you will find out later.)

* * *

Chapter Six

"I HATE YOU YUSUKE URAMESHI!"

Hiei's eyes widened upon hearing those words. He'd been following Kurama around for the past two weeks to make sure he was going to be okay, but even he wasn't expecting this.

Still watching from a distance in a tree, he leaned in slightly to get a better look. Kurama was looking down at Yusuke who looked like he'd gone into shock.

Then without another word the redhead turned around and walked forward a few paces before breaking into a run, leaving Yusuke still staring at the spot where he stood just seconds ago. Hiei's eyes darted towards Kurama whose form was already disappearing over the top of the hill. His name escaped in a low whisper from Hiei's mouth and he turned back around to look at Yusuke.

But he wasn't there. His bag was still sitting on the pavement where he fell over but he'd already left.

* * *

Kurama stopped at a clearing, gasping for breath. He leaned against a tree, his need for air slowly turning into soft sobbing. He slid down to his knees with a hand over his mouth, shaking. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"How could I…" he whispered through his sobs. He squeezed his eyes shut. "How could I say that I… that I…" He let out a frustrated cry and brought his fist to the ground.

And hit something soft.

He opened his eyes and looked down at what he hit. It was the little stuffed fox that he named after Yusuke. It must have fallen out of his bag when he dropped it.

* * *

Yusuke sobbed into his pillow, curled up in a little ball on his bed. Once the initial shock of what Kurama had said sunk in he couldn't bring himself to do anything but cry. He felt like his heart had been ripped out, trampled, and torn into tiny pieces.

"_I HATE YOU YUSUKE URAMESHI!"_

He sobbed harder, clutching the pillow so hard it was this close to ripping. He started to hiccup between sobs.

"Kurama… -hic-" he mumbled. "How could you? I… -hic- Kurama… -hic- I loved you." He buried his face in his pillow once again, tears flowing freely. "I loved you…"

He let out a frustrated cry and threw the damp pillow somewhere in the direction of his nightstand. There was a small sound of things toppling over and he glanced up just in time to see something red with white streaks. He blinked, tears still clouding his eyes, and moved onto the floor to pick it up.

It was the Love Blossom Kurama had given him a while ago.

* * *

Kurama gently picked up the stuffed animal. He sat back onto the grass and looked at it. He ran his finger over one of its ears and felt tears beginning to form in his eyes once again. He sat back against the tree, holding the plush fox close. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook with silent sobs.

"I'm sorry Yusuke," he whispered. "But now you can move on and… find someone who deserves you."

He let out a shuttering breath and curled up in a little ball. "But not me. You deserve so much better than me."

* * *

Yusuke picked up the flower and held it in the palm of his hand. He ran his finger over one of the petals, remembering what Kurama said when he gave to him.

"_I love you Yusuke Urameshi, now and forever."_

He clenched his teeth and crushed it in his hand. "Liar," he whispered and threw it to the floor. It remained intact and perfect as ever. And unless he was seeing things, it looked even bigger. He looked at it surprised.

"_It lives off of my love for you. It can never be destroyed, as long as my love for you cannot be destroyed."_

He picked it up, staring at it. Did this mean that Kurama… But then, why?

"Detective," came the sound of a familiar voice.

Yusuke turned up to see Hiei standing just inside the window. "Hiei?"

"Stand up, and for God's sake, wipe your face. You look pathetic."

Yusuke sniffed and dried his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to set things strait. Kurama did something and now you're both paying the price. It's not fair. You don't deserve this and Kurama definitely doesn't deserve this."

"What… What are you talking…"

"Kurama was raped Yusuke!" he said harshly.

He wasn't expecting that. "Wha… What?"

Hiei sighed. "I promised him. He made me promise not to say anything but,… Kurama's my best friend. And as his best friend I think I'm entitled to break a promise in order to help him."

"But when? How? Who…"

"See for yourself!" Before Yusuke could react he placed a hand on his chest and showed him the memories. When it ended The Spirit Detective stumbled backwards onto the bed. His eyes where wide and was breathing heavily.

"Kurama."

Hiei nodded. "And now you know. I don't know what's been going on in his head for the past few weeks, but that night started it all. I thought he could get over it by himself, but today proved me wrong." He turned around to face him. "Kurama loves you. Don't ever think otherwise. Hm?"

He saw Yusuke looking down at something in his hand. It looked like a flower, but it seemed familiar. "He gave you that?"

Yusuke looked up at him and nodded.

"He gave me a flower just like that."

"What?" He suddenly felt a wave of sadness sweep through him. Kurama said he could only have one in his lifetime. So then, he lied to him…

"Yes, but mine's a little different." He pulled a blue sparkling flower out of his pocket that was almost identical to Yusuke's. "He called it the Friendship Flower," he said, no longer looking at Yusuke. Instead he seemed distant, staring down at the flower. "He gave it to me… the day we broke up, to make sure we could still remain friends." He continued to look at it, the spark of sadness looking out of place in his usually emotionless eyes.

Yusuke stood up, a feeling of sympathy running through him. "But you still love him, don't you?"

Hiei looked up at him slightly surprised, before returning to the usual cold exterior. "Hn." He placed it back in his cloak. "Who knows?" He turned away from Yusuke and moved to the window. "Maybe." He jumped out the window and onto a nearby tree branch. Yusuke went to the window to see him looking back at him.

"Like I said, Kurama's my best friend. I want to make sure he's happy, and that's not possible unless he's with you."

* * *

It was already dark, and the temperature was quickly dropping, Yusuke noticed as he ran as fast as he could down the side walk to Kurama's house. Kurama still loved him (assuming Hiei wasn't just playing some cruel joke on him, and that just wasn't his style.) He wasn't about to let him get away.

He stopped in front of his house panting slightly and rang the door bell. A few moments later it opened and he was faced with Kurama's mom.

"Yusuke, what are you doing here? Oh dear, you don't look so good. Are you alright? You didn't… run here, did you?"

Yusuke gasped for breath and nodded. "Yeah, I really need to see Ku… Shuichi. I need to see Shuichi. Can I go up?" he asked.

Mrs. Minamino frowned. "He isn't home yet. I assumed he was with you. Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Uh… Yeah." He wasn't home? So where was he? "We… I think we had a fight. Sort of. So you don't know where he is?"

"No. Oh, I hope he's okay..."

"You know, I think I know where he is. I'll be back later, and I promise to bring you're son with me."

He ran back out and headed towards the park. He only hoped Kurama hadn't changed his hiding place yet.

In record time Yusuke arrived at the park and was making his way through the trees that led to the clearing Kurama had led him to a while ago. There was no way he would have picked a new hideout, right? He better have not! Yusuke didn't have enough to go searching through the whole damn city, or find Hiei again.

But Kurama wasn't liable to do something stupid if left alone for too long, right? Kurama was smarter than that, right?

_'Gods, just let him be here!'_ he pleaded in his mind.

He was almost there. Just another foot or two… He came to a halt the second the arrived at the clearing. It was different than the last time he'd been here. It seemed dead. The trees were bear save for a pine tree here and there. The light trickle of the miniature waterfall no longer reached his ears. It had frozen over. There was still a little snow on the ground that had started to melt during the day, but the night had brought the air back to freezing temperature.

And at the base of one of the trees a pink and red figure was curled up, unmoving. It was the same tree where he was first "introduced" to the little stuffed fox Kurama had named after him, which he was currently clutching to his chest.

He approached him slowly; in a similar manner someone would approach a frightened little animal. He bent down and slowly dropped to his knees next to the sleeping kitsune. He reached out to brush a lock of hair out of his face, and allowed his hand to brush over the silky smooth skin. He was freezing to the touch. He should probably take him home, but…

Yusuke eased himself down to sit at the base of the tree and unzipped his jacket. Then he carefully pulled Kurama into his lap and re-zipped it around the two of them. Now they could both be warm and he could settle this here, and Kurama wouldn't be able to get away from him.

"Hey Kurama," he whispered in his ear, running his hand through the long red locks of hair. "Come on. I know you're tired but we have things to talk about." Kurama made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat and turned over in Yusuke's lap so his face was buried in his chest. Yusuke cracked a small smile. "Come on, Kurama. It's time to wake up. You can sleep later. Kurama…"

* * *

Kurama moaned and snuggled closer to the warmth, trying to block out that annoying voice. Couldn't this person see he was trying to sleep. It was very rude. He tried to ignore the voice and focus on something else. He took in a deep breath and a pleasant smell reached his nose from, whatever the warm object was. It was nice, like a mixture of vanilla and cinnamon. But there was something else mixed in as well. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was something just so uniquely…

Yusuke?

Now, slightly more awake, he let his eyes flutter open.

"There we go," came a very familiar voice. He blinked and looked up to see Yusuke looking down at him.

Kurama tried to sit up and back away from him but was stopped by something holding him in place from behind. "What?" he mumbled, still slightly out of it. "Yusuke, what are you…" as the events from that after noon reentered his mind, he quickly resumed the same act from before.

"No, let me go, Yusuke. I already told you…" but he couldn't bring himself to say those horrible words again. He couldn't. He just shook his head, and tried to push away from him again. "Let me go. I don't… Just… get another boyfriend."

Yusuke's arms around him tightened as he whispered, "But I don't want another boyfriend. I don't want anybody else but you."

Kurama squeezed his eyes shut. No, he couldn't let him get hurt. He couldn't let him be with him when Yusuke deserved so much better. He tried to get away again.

"Kurama, please stop this!" he said in a harsh yet pleading tone that made Kurama freeze. "Please stop lying to me and to yourself," his voice now softer. "Just stop."

"Who says I'm lying?" he said weakly, quickly losing this battle.

Yusuke didn't say anything for a moment. Kurama thought, with disappointment, that he was just going to let him go, but then he heard him say in a low whisper, "Hiei told me what happened."

A feeling of betrayal fell into the pit of his stomach and ran through his veins until it stabbed him in the heart. He turned away from Yusuke, no longer having the will to struggle. "Hiei is a blabbermouth," he mumbled. _'How could you Hiei? You promised me.'_ He unconsciously hugged Yuu-chan closer.

"He told me, but only filled in the blanks. I already knew you were lying."

"Oh yeah, and how's that?" he asked bitterly.

Still holding him with one arm, Yusuke slipped his hand out from under the jacket and unzipped it. He took something out of the pocket and held it out in front of Kurama. The redhead's eyes widened, recognizing the flower. He bit his lip and turned around to look at Yusuke.

One look at his shining brown eyes and he completely broke down. He latched himself onto Yusuke's shirt crying, taking the younger boy by surprise. But quickly enough he wrapped both his arms tightly around him, stroking his hair soothingly. "It's okay, Kurama," he whispered. "It's okay."

Kurama sobbed into his chest, trying to get out an apology, but it only came out in short fragments. "I'm sorry… I didn't… I just… please… I'm sorry!"

Yusuke shook his head, still trying to calm him down. "It's alright. Don't cry. It's alright."

Kurama sniffed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "No it's not," he mumbled weakly. "I was horrible to you… And you still took me back… And I don't deserve you… And I'm sorry…"

Yusuke rubbed small circles on the hysterical boy's back. "It's okay. I'm not mad at you. And I don't want anybody but you. So please, stop crying. I don't want you to cry."

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, another sob escaping him.

"I know. It's okay."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. It's okay. You don't need to be sorry."

"I'm sorry," he said, his voice getting weaker.

"It's okay. Kurama, it's okay."

"I'm sorry…" his voice faded even more.

"It's okay."

"I love you…"

"I love you too," was the last thing Kurama heard before slipping away into sleep.

* * *

Yusuke knock on the door, careful not to disturb to sleeping boy in his arms. Over his shoulder he had Kurama's backpack where he put Yuu-chan and the Love Blossom. It was already really late, but the lights were still on in the house, so he figured at least Shiori was still awake. A few moments later she opened the door and gasped. "Shuichi."

"He's fine," Yusuke said quickly. "He just fell asleep."

She gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Oh please, come in. You'll catch your death."

Yusuke thanked her and stepped inside. He slipped off his and Kurama's shoes and went up to Kurama's room. He dropped the bag on the floor by the door which he closed with his leg.

He sighed. It had been a long day, but everything was okay now. He moved through the dark room to Kurama's bed and gently laid him down and pulled the sheets over him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at him.

So much had happened to him, things too horrible to comprehend. And he didn't even notice. He was to busy in his love struck daze to notice that something was wrong. Kurama had said that he didn't deserve him, but sometimes Yusuke felt that it was the other way around. That he didn't deserve -him-

He placed a soft kiss on the redhead's forehead and slipped under the covers next to him. Kurama turned over and curled up at his side. Yusuke smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

But he had him now, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

A/n: Okay, so crisis over for now, ne? So tell me what you guys think. I know fir a fact there are more Kurama/Yusuke fans out there than you guys are letting on. 


	7. Happy Birthday

A/n: Hey, I'm back. Took a look at reviews and must say it's much better. Thank You! And don't go panicking people, this story is far from over. We've still got a few more chapters plus TWO sequels that I have planned. So get yourselves ready, and here is the next chapter.

And just a little sidebar, I haven't quite said who the evil man was just yet. Believe, you guys will either slap me or send me cyber cookies when you find out who it is.

* * *

Warnings and Disclaimer: Yaoi (Male/Male relationships) Mention of rape.

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own nothing in this story. HintHint people. There are no original characters in this fic.

* * *

Kurama yawned and snuggled further into the soft, warm sheets with no intention of waking up just yet. He hadn't gotten such a good nights sleep in ages. He sighed, still confident that he could get back to sleep. He'd had the most wonderful dream that he and Yusuke had made up…

A wave of sadness filled him. Like that could ever happen. Yusuke would probably hate him forever now.

He sighed sadly and snuggled further into the sot blankets, and was met with an unexpected sound. But it was pleasant, like the soft steady beating of a drum. It was a slow steady rhythm that was very calming to him; someone's heart? And he felt movement.

Why was his bed moving?

Despite his collected and intellectual mind during the day, he, like any normal teenager, wasn't at his best early in the morning. It was true that he perhaps was in a better state of mind than most people at this time of day, but he was still kind of slow and it took a few moments for his mind to process what was going on.

A few seconds passed and he came to the conclusion that his bed was indeed not moving, but there was in fact someone else in there with him. But who?

He felt something. Someone gently scratching behind his ears. He moaned and leaned closer to the touch. Even though he was in his human form, it still had the same affect as it would if they were fox ears. It was his weak spot that not too many knew. Kuronue had known it from the time when they were together, Hiei knew as well, and the final person, whom he came to the conclusion was with him at this moment, was Yusuke.

Giving up his attempt to go back to sleep, he let his eyes flutter open and looked up into Yusuke's eyes. He smiled down at him. "Good morning," he said softly.

"Hmm…" was the only thing that came out of Kurama's mouth and he wrapped his arms around Yusuke's waist. He sighed and let his head rest against his chest.

"You okay?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," he said, knowing what he was talking about. "I will be anyway."

"Good. So get up. It's time to wake up for real."

Kurama made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat. "I don't wanna."

Yusuke chucked. "You hafta. It's almost noon."

The other sighed. "Fine," he said, although still showed no intention of getting up. Then he suddenly stiffened. "Did you say its noon?"

He looked at him confused. "Yeah… So what's the big…"

"DAMNIT!"

Yusuke blinked. Kurama wasn't the type of person to have a potty mouth… Or launch himself out of bed and run around his room like a mad man trying to get dressed. A split second later he grabbed Yusuke by the arm and dragged him out of bed and out the house, barely stopping to put on their shoes first.

"Kurama, what…"

But he wasn't exactly listening but kept on running at the speed of light, muttering under his breath, "Damnit, Kurama. They give you one job. One job!" He came to s sudden stop in front of Keiko's house/restaurant of all places. "Wait here," he said breathlessly before slamming the door on him, leaving his standing dumbfounded on the doorstep.

"Uh…"

The door swung open and he was met with a chorus of "SURPRISE!"

He blinked. "O-kay then…"

"Come on Yusuke, don't tell me you forgot it was your birthday," Keiko said.

"Yeah, well. It was kind of an eventful night."

Kuwabara grinned and put an arm over his shoulders in a friendly manner. "Oh, I get it. So Kurama gave you his present early, huh?" he whispered so only he could hear. He laughed.

Yusuke laughed along with him before hitting him over the head. "I'd shut up if I were you," he said, clearly annoyed.

"Okay…" he said, slightly out of it from the hit.

Yusuke quickly let himself get into the party. Keiko's parents had prepared a buffet of his favorite foods and there was some music playing in the background. The usual crowd was there plus Genkai, and Koenma was also supposed to stop by later. While he was talking to his friends, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He looked at Kurama who motioned to the corner where Hiei was standing by himself, staring intently at the wall.

"I'll be right back," he whispered.

Yusuke smiled and nodded. "Go ahead."

Kurama smiled and walked over to his friend. Hiei glanced up at him for a moment before returning to staring at the wall.

"Kurama," he said tonelessly.

"Hi Hiei," he said casually.

"Hn."

They stood there in silence for a while before Hiei spoke quietly. "I'm sorry."

Kurama looked at him. He wasn't looking at him and looked like he was trapped.

"For what?"

"For breaking my promise. For telling Yusuke."

Kurama smiled, "I'm not mad Hiei."

"Then why did my flower die?"

"What?"

Hiei reached into his pocked and pulled put a wilted blue and white flower. It was no longer sparkling like before, like it was supposed to. Kurama knelt down in front of Hiei so he was at eye level and ran his fingers over the flower, bringing it back to life.

Hiei looked at it before handing it back to Kurama with a sad smile on his face. "You're cheating."

He shook his head and placed it back in Hiei's hand. "I'm not," he said honestly before leaning in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek and hugged him. Hiei's eyes widened and a blush could be seen on his face.

"Thank you for telling him, you little blabber mouth," he said, and stood up.

Hiei didn't say anything, but only placed the flower back in his cloak pocket.

* * *

The party went on through the day and a few hours after the sun set it was starting to come to a close. There was no food left, people had had their fun dancing and talking, Yusuke had opened all of his gifts and everyone was getting ready to leave. As a few people waved goodbye, Yusuke looked at Kurama.

"You know, you never gave me anything."

"Oh, um…"

"Here," cam a voice and something was dropped in Yusuke's hand. "Happy Birthday, Yusuke," Hiei said before disappearing out the door.

Yusuke looked down to see a beautiful gold locket that had, of course, a rose shaped clasp and looked like there were thorns wrapped around it. He opened it and there was a picture of Kurama on one side and on the other, himself. He could also faintly hear a little tune coming from it. He held it up to his ear to hear the song and grinned.

"Thanks Kurama." He leaned forward and kissed him.

"Your welcome," he said when they broke apart.

"Yusuke," came a familiar voice. The two looked to see Koenma (in his teenage form) with Hiei behind him. "Could I talk to you two?" he asked with a nervous voice. He sounded, not to mention looked trapped, like a man who was walking into his inevitable doom.

Yusuke did not have a good feeling about this.

* * *

A/n: That's it for this chapter. I know I left a few loose ends in this whole story, but I promise it will all be resolved/explained in the end, from the name of the person who raped Kurama to the song playing from the locket.

So until next time!


	8. All Koenma's Fault

A/n: Yet another chapter ready for the reading. But for some reason I don't have anything to say, so you guys can just get strait to the reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I don't own anything or anyone. HintHint People 

Warning: Yaoi (Male/Male relationships) Mention of Rape

* * *

Koenma led them outside and the three waited patiently while the Prince of Spirit World started pacing. After a few minutes of silence Yusuke decided to speak up. 

"Did you have something you wanted to tell us, or are we just out here to observe your pacing technique?"

Koenma sighed. "I just feel like… there should be something between us before I say this."

"Umm… okay…" Yusuke said and took Kurama's arm and moved him between them. "There. Now talk."

Koenma fidgeted with his shirt. "I was thinking more of something like a brick wall, or a continent… or two."

Kurama sighed and turned around to face him. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it can't be all that bad."

Koenma still looked kind of pale.

"Just spit it out!" Yusuke yelled, loosing his patience.

"Okay, okay," he took a deep breath and started talking. "Do you guys remember a while back when we gave you those marks to get the demon we were trying to track down to be drawn to you?" The three nodded. "Well, they worked."

"Then that's great," Yusuke said, "We have our demon, so what's the problem."

"But wait, if it worked, why weren't we approached by it?"

Koenma bit his lip. "You were," he said looking kind of sick. "Or rather, Kurama was."

None of them said anything, but instead just looked at him, their brains processing what he had just said.

"So you mean that…"

SMACK!

Koenma toppled down to the ground, rubbing his face where a fist had just connected with his jaw.

"Yusuke!" Kurama gripped the fuming boy's arm to keep him from doing something else stupid.

Yusuke's eyes flashed with anger and he towered over the Prince of Spirit World, his whole body trembling with fury. "Are you telling me… that because of you… Kurama was…"

Hiei had to grab of his other arm and assist Kurama in keeping Yusuke from pounding Koenma into the pavement.

"Yusuke, calm down!" Kurama ordered, struggling to hold him back. "Just wait a minute."

"Are you kidding me! I'm gonna kill him!

"Yusuke, no!"

"Let him go." The two demons holding him back looked at Koenma who was back on his feet. "Whatever he's going to do, I probably deserve it."

With the other two distracted he released himself from their grip and grabbed Koenma by the collar. "What happened," he growled his voice dangerously low. "How could you let this happen!" he shouted.

Koenma didn't respond, but just waited for the beating he knew was coming. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and pushed him back to the ground and stormed away.

Kurama watched him leave before reaching down and helping Koenma to his feet.

"Well," Koenma said, "he took that better than I expected. So, aren't you two going to do anything to harm my physical being?"

"No. If we were going to do that we would have let Yusuke go sooner, right Hiei?" But the Fire demon was gone, wanting to put as much distance as possible between himself and Koenma before he finished what Yusuke started.

Kurama sighed. "Speaking of Yusuke, I better find him before he kills something."

He started to head in the direction Yusuke went off to, when Koenma called out to him. "Kurama!" He turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry."

Kurama smiled and shook his head. "Don't even think about it. It's not your fault I'm just so darn attractive." (1)

* * *

Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and stormed down the street. He was seriously pissed off right now, although he couldn't quite say at what. Sure, Koenma was this far away from getting his face implanted into the ground, but somehow he wasn't what made him so mad.

"Yusuke, wait!" He turned around to see Kurama running after him. He stopped and let his boyfriend catch up to him before resuming his walk, Kurama now at his side. The two walked in silence for a while, heading in the general direction of the ever popular park. Eventually Kurama broke the silence.

"Yusuke, I know it's completely in your nature to lose it like that, but I think I should tell you that what you did was just a _tad_ out of line."

Yusuke sighed.

"Hey, don't sigh at me!" he scolded playfully, trying to lighten the mood. "Come on. Talk to me."

Yusuke sighed again and sat himself down on one of the park benches. Kurama took his place next to him and the Spirit Detective rested his head against the redhead's shoulder. He took Yusuke's hand in his own and laced their fingers together.

"You weren't exactly mad at Koenma back there, were you?" he asked softly, although it was more of a statement than a question.

"Of course I was mad at Koenma!" he said defensively. "I was just… more upset with myself." Kurama tilted his head to see the face of the boy that was leaning against him.

"Why? What's going on in that mind of yours?"

"I was just thinking about some things. Like, what would have happened if I hadn't died that day? I would have never become Spirit Detective and then never met you. I couldn't imagine never meeting you or any of the others for that matter, but then, you wouldn't have been involved with the Spirit Detectives and in the long run never gotten...you know. So then where would you be now?"

Kurama sighed and wrapped an arm around Yusuke who closed his eyes. "Were would I be? Well, it true that I wouldn't have been hurt. Because I would have been dead if not for you."

Yusuke snorted. "Yeah, because of all the battles, missions, and tournaments that put your life on the line because you got involved with me?"

The other shook his head. "No, before all that. Before any tournament, mission, or battle. Remember? We were on the roof of the hospital and I was going to give up my life for my mother. We must have known each other for, oh I'd say twenty minutes, and you were ready to die for me right there. It's not your fault that got involved with the Spirit Detectives. It's because I wanted to repay you."

Yusuke smiled. "You repaid me when you got stabbed by Hiei's sword. So why did you stay?"

"Meh, I was bored of course! I obviously didn't stick around because I trusted you, admired your loyalty, and thought of you as a great friend," he said sarcastically. "Surely not."

Yusuke grinned before a sad look returned to his face. "But however you look at it, it was because of me that you got involved which ultimately to this mission and you getting hurt. And even though it -is-mostly Koenma's fault," Kurama couldn't help but giggle at this, "I can't help but feel a little responsible, and you can't change my mind."

The other smiled and pulled Yusuke onto his lap. "Okay. Just as long as you don't go beating yourself up over it."

He leaned back and nodded. "Okay. Can I at least beat Koenma up over it?"

"No."

"Not even if…"

"No."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Don't care."

"And suddenly you're about as talkative as Hiei."

"Hn."

"Very funny."

"I thought so."

"You're mean."

"I love you too."

With that little exchange over, the two settled back into silence.

"It's getting late," Yusuke mumbled after a peaceful period of doing nothing.

"Yeah…"

"Walk me home?" he asked.

"Sure."

As the two got up and walked home hand in hand, a figure watched them from behind a tree. "So that's the one…" she whispered to herself. "Such a shame. They make a cute couple." There was a gust of wind and she was gone, as if she had never been there in the first place.

* * *

A/n: Chapter 8 done. Now I know you people out there are capable of reviewing (I've seen you do it before) so come on! Tell me what you think. 

(1) I couldn't help myself! I had to put that in.True, it's really more like something that Yusuke would say, but there'snothing wrong with Kurama getting to be playful from time to time, right?


	9. Taken Once Again

A/n: Oy! I hate being sick. I can't do anything, so here I am typing up the one story that nobody reads. Come on people! Review! I only got two for the last chapter. (both of which I am very greatful for. Thank you sooo much!)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I've been hinting at things for the past eight chapters. Someone out there MUST have a theory as to who the bad guy is by now!

Warnings: Yaoi (Male/Male relationships) Mention of rape.

* * *

Christmas came and went without too much of an incident. Once Koenma was sure Yusuke wasn't out to spill his blood, they had a big Christmas party in the makes, which ran pretty smoothly. There was the small issue that -someone- tricked Hiei into getting drunk which resulted in the fire demon on the table doing a strip tease, but nothing more dramatic than that.

Kurama grinned at the memory. All the girls had to be evacuated from the room while the boys tried to keep Hiei's clothes on his body while trying to sober him up. And once he came to, Hiei ran out of the house and was nowhere to be seen for a week.

He shook his head and continued his walk. The holiday madness was over, and things were returning to semi-peace. Around him there were people taking down Christmas decorations and dragging trees to the curb. He looked up at the cloudless sky and sighed. This was nice. It was peaceful, and yet…

He stopped walking and looked around. Everyone around him was happy and calm. The holiday cheer still lingered in the city, but he himself still felt, if anything, gloomy. No, that wasn't true. He wasn't sad or depressed.

The reality of it was he was scared.

The redhead continued his walk to nowhere, only paying enough attention to not get hit by a car. His thoughts took control over most of his body.

He was scared. He hadn't told anybody, not even Yusuke or Hiei, but that night still haunted him. It had only been a few weeks. Nobody, human or not, gets over a rape that quickly and he was no exception. It was true that as of late he was feeling a little better, but he was still scared.

His dreams were constantly filled with memories and fears for what could happen in the future. He couldn't seem to get over it. And what his attacker said to him left a lingering feeling of dread. _"Perhaps I'll come back to play again sometime in the future."_

That was a threat. He knew it. And it was likely one that would be carried out. He wasn't being paranoid. This demon was fully capable of coming back for him. It was true that he would be more on his guard and Yusuke and Hiei were constantly on alert, but that didn't help the fact that someone was out to get him and could succeed in doing it.

He sighed again. This was no good. If he didn't pull himself together he really was going to go paranoid.

"Woah!" he held his coat shut as a strong gust of wind passed through. As it died down he frowned. Something in the air… It wasn't right.

* * *

"Mom!" Yusuke called as he stepped out of his room. "Are you sober today?"

"Now is that anyway to talk to your mother?" came a voice from the kitchen. She stepped out holding a mug of coffee.

"Whatever. I'm going out," he said to her, grabbing his coat.

"Going to meet your girlfriend again, are you?" she asked leaning against the wall.

"Mother!" he wined.

"Oh, right. You're the uke. I forgot," she stated casually, taking a sip of her drink.

"Mom!" his face flushed bright red. "I'll be back by dinner," he mumbled, and stepped out before she could say anything else that could potentially embarrass him.

Honestly! He loved his mother, really he did. But sometimes the woman was just so… He sighed. He was spawned from this lady. What else could he expect?

But aside from that, he wasn't going out to meet Kurama today. He just needed some time to be alone to think.

Kurama hadn't let him sleep over since that night before his birthday. It worried him. The redhead would usually jump at the chance to have him over. True, they spent most of their waking hours together, but when night fell, he was sent home alone.

He felt slightly rejected, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. He had a feeling Kurama was hiding something. He knew Kurama wasn't completely over what had happened to him (and honestly, he himself wasn't either.) But he figured that would be a reason he would want him to stay over, not send him home.

Kurama hadn't been making much sense at all lately. He seemed really out of it. Although it wasn't nearly as much as he had a few weeks ago, he would still sometimes drift away in thought. It wasn't like him, and it worried him. He didn't like the idea of Kurama being in trouble and not letting him help.

_Ring Ring Ring! Ring Ring Ring!_

He frowned and took out his communicator (which Botan had insisted beyond all reason that he carry with him.) He flipped it open to see the blue haired girl's face waiting on the screen expectantly.

"Hey Botan," he greeted.

"Yusuke! Oh that goodness. Kurama's missing!"

He nearly dropped the device upon hearing the message. Regaining himself he shouted to the screen.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S MISSING! WHERE IS HE?"

"Yusuke, please," she cried, trying to get him to calm down. "I don't know what happened, but he's gone. We… we detected a small trace of demon energy before he disappeared. The same demon we've been having you guys track."

A feeling of dread fell into the pit of his stomach.

"Where?" he demanded. "Where was it?"

"The demon's energy appeared for a moment just outside a group of abandoned old warehouses. A few minutes later Kurama disappeared from the park. We've already contacted Kuwabara, and are trying to find Hiei. Yusuke," she swallowed hard. "Koenma told me what happened to Kurama. Please, get there before he gets hurt again."

"Don't worry," he said, and snapped the communicator shut. "I will."

A warehouse, she said. Probably the same one as last time. That was clear on the other side of the city. He was going to have to hurry. He sprinted as fast a she could in that direction, one thought in mind.

'_Please, Kurama, be okay. Don't let me be too late.'_

In a record time of ten minutes he could see his destination ahead.

"Urameshi!"

He took half a second to look back to see Kuwabara and Hiei close behind. Reassured by the knowledge that he had backup, he proceeded to enter one of the warehouses; the one that held the faintest traces of demon energy.

Hiei and Kuwabara followed close behind, but a few feet away from the entrance they were thrown back.

"Hey, what gives?" Kuwabara exclaimed, rubbing his back where he landed.

Hiei stood and approached again, only to be pushed back once more. "It's a barrier," he said. "The demon closed it once the detective was inside. He's the one they want. Him and Kurama…"

* * *

The doors closed behind Yusuke and he blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness. The windows were all boarded up, and electricity probably hadn't been working in there for ages. He squinted to try to find any trace of his boyfriend. He didn't but he it appeared he found his captor.

"Well, good afternoon, detective," came the woman's voice. He could make out a faint outline of her in the shadows. "Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" he yelled at her. "Tell me where Kurama is!"

"My, my. No need to yell. You want to see your little boyfriend? He's right here." She gestured behind her. He looked he looked up and his eyes widened as he gasped.

Hanging by his wrists from the ceiling was the unmoving form of Kurama.

* * *

A/n: The question on everyone's mind gets answered next chapter. Who raped Kurama? Cyber cookies to anyone who can guess who it is! (Which would require you to review.) 


	10. Demons Destroyed

A/n: Hey everyone! Here we go, another chapter of Love Blossem. I'll have tou know that six of the seven pages here were just typedup today. Not exactly my record, but I have to type something here and I can't think of anything right now. So ah, read and review because there are only two more chapters left for you to do so.

Oh yeah! Congradulations to our one winner: -:-:-Ryukotsusei-:-:- who guessed who our villan was. You did a great job and picked out every single little hint I left, so you get not only cyber cookies, but a cyber ice cream cake as well. So congradulations!

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do not own the Villan either, he belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. But I you don't know who he is, hit pretend he's my OC. 

Warnings: Yaoi (M/M relationships) Mention of Rape

* * *

He stood there completely still from shock, staring at Kurama's unmoving form. It was dark, much too dark to make out any details, but that was most definitely Kurama. And from what he could see, he was not at all in good shape. He had to help him. He had to get him out of there. 

With that thought in mind, he darted forward with the intention of getting him down. But only a few feet short of reaching him, he was thrown back against the wall by a gust of wind.

Mentally cursing himself for forgetting about the bitch hiding in the shadows, he picked himself off the ground and prepared himself for another attempt to help his boyfriend. Only this time he barely moved forward a few feet before he was pulled back by his wrists and ankles and pinned up against the wall.

Cursing out loud this time, he struggled to break free from the invisible bonds.

"Damnit! Let me go! Kurama!" he called out. But the only response he was met with was a very familiar laugh.

"Kuku kuku. Do not struggle. It's rude. You should be more polite to your host."

His eyes narrowed. He knew that voice. It was the same voice he heard from the memories Hiei had shown him. This was the man…

He felt his fists clench into tight balls.

This was the man who raped Kurama.

A large bulky figure moved in the shadows.

This was the man who broke his spirit.

He moved forward towards Yusuke.

This was the man who took him away.

"Welcome, Detective Urameshi."

This was the man he was going to kill.

The figure stood before him for a moment, as if studying him, before turning around to face the woman.

"You've done a good job. Why don't you sit out on the side lines for a while? I can take it from here." There was a movement in the shadows, and Yusuke assumed she left. He saw the man also moving off somewhere. Yusuke growled. He seriously wished there was more light so he could see what was going on.

He squinted into the darkness and saw him stop right around where… He gasped. Kurama!

"Stop! Stay away from him!"

He heard him snicker. "Now why would I do that? You were very rude to me, but I am a patient man. As such, I will forgive you and still give you the entertainment I brought you here for."

" 'Entertainment?' " He did not like the sound of that.

"Heh." He moved closer to the red head, but he couldn't quite make out what he was doing, but hearing the half conscious whimper of pain coming from him, he had a pretty good idea. Realization dawning on him of what was about to happen to the kitsune, Yusuke felt his blood boil and rage rise.

"I said stay away from him!" he shouted, once again struggling against the invisible bonds with all him might. The man, however, just ignored him.

Yusuke let out a cry of frustration and anger. If he could just get rid of whatever was holding him down, he would rip the demon limb from limb. If only he could see, maybe he could track down the source.

He paused in his struggles. An idea just stuck him. It would be waisting some of his spirit energy, but if it meant helping Kurama, it was a no-brainer. Holding up his index finger he collected a small wave of spirit energy ready to fire.

"Spirit Gun!"

The blast shot towards the ceiling causing a large hole to appear in it. As chunks of wood and metal fell to the ground, he found himself free from the wall. Taking only a second to look around he saw a woman in a striped red and white kimono unconscious on the ground, knocked out but some of the falling ceiling. She must have been the one who was keeping him pinned to the wall.

"So, I see you've yourself?"

The Spirit Detective turned to finally see illuminated in the moonlight, the man who was behind all this.

He was also dressed in old style clothes. He wore dark navy baggy pants tied up with a matching sash. He had a black top with a green and orange pattern, and a purple vest and sandals completed his outfit. His long wavy black hair was tied up in a pony tail and he glared at him wwith piercing red eyes. And as serious as the situation was, Yusuke couldn't help but take note of the purple eye shadow.

"So," he said, ignoring the man's question. "You're the one."

He grinned wickedly. "I'm the one. And you can call me Naraku."

Yusuke growled and positioned himself. "I have a few other things I'd like to call you," he leaped forward, ready to punch. "It's too bad you won't live long enough to hear them!"

He threw the punch which Naraku easily dodged. He sent a few more at him, each of which he avoided. The raven haired boy cursed. This guy was moving about as fast as Hiei! He was going to have to think of something a little more creative if he was to kill him.

But with his thoughts occupied, he didn't notice where the demon was moving. He was darting back and forth around the room until he stopped somewhere for just a second. But that was all Yusuke needed to gather up a large amount of spirit energy into his fist and throw another punch.

But the demon was fast and dodged again, leaving Yusuke still sending his attack.

Strait at Kurama.

"Damnit!" His momentum was too great; he would never be able to stop in time. Thinking fast, he somehow managed to divert the attack upwards, and all he hit was the rope holding Kurama up.

Still unconscious, the redhead slumped down and fell into Yusuke's arms. Silently thanking whatever gods helped him keep his attack from killing his love; he quickly gathered him up in his arms and jumped out of the way of Naraku, who had decided to take on the offensive.

He furrowed his brow and tightened his hold on Kurama. There was no way he could fight this guy and protect Kurama at the same time.

* * *

Kurama shifted slightly, before wincing. What… what happened. He hurt all over. The last thing he remembered was walking in the park, and now… 

He groaned and he was suddenly jerked fiercely in, whatever was holding him up right now. Deciding it was time to see what was going on, he let his eyes flutter open. He took a second to focus them and the first think he saw was Yusuke looking like he was running from the devil himself. He was the one carrying him. But what was he running from?

"Yusuke…" he managed to get out, not sure if he could hear him.

But he apparently did as he immediately stopped to look down at him.

"Kurama? You're awake. Are you okay?"

But he didn't even hear his questions. His attention was focused on something just behind him that was approaching at an alarming speed.

"Yusuke…" he said his mind finally waking up. "Yusuke, look out!"

The younger boy looked over his shoulder before quickly dodging out of the way, but wasn't fast enough. The tentacle came down fast and hard against his back like the crack of a whip. He cried out and fell over, causing Kurama to fall out of his arms and land a few feet away.

Although still weak, Kurama managed to force himself up to his knees. The first thing he did was look to see if Yusuke was okay. Much to his distress, he was not.

Kurama himself seemingly forgotten, the attacker continued his assault, Yusuke unable to do anything to defend himself. He was thrown around a few times before tentacles identical to the ones from before wrapped themselves around him.

The Spirit Detective winced as they tightened, and tried to free himself from them, but to no avail. Pretty soon he was on the verge of unconsciousness, gasping for breath.

Kurama's heart filled with terror at the sight. "St-stop," he cried weakly. "Stop it!"

Mustering up as much energy as he could, he brought himself to his feet. The second he was balanced, he fumbled for a moment in the back of his hair before finding the proper seed and produced a rose. He ran forward, a new surge of power coursing through him.

"I won't let you," he said in a low whisper. "I won't let you take him away from me! Rose Whip!" The plant lashed out and cut strait through the tentacles holding the other boy. They retracted, while the other ends of them went limp, causing Yusuke to crash back to the floor. He landed among the rest of the rubble coughing and gasping for breath.

Convinced that he was going to be okay, Kurama turned his attention to the attacker, ready to turn his Rose Whip to him. But the second he saw him, he froze, the feeling of ice flowing through his veins taking over him, leaving him unable to move.

He'd never actually seen the man who raped him. But this man… It couldn't be.

'_Perhaps I'll come back to play again some time in the future."_

"Kurama, how nice to see you again."

There was a sharp intake of breath as his eyes widened. That voice, cold as ice rendered him in a state of fearful shock.

"You… You're…"

He laughed. "Is that all you have to say to me, Kurama? And after all we've been through."

He started to walk towards him and Kurama's breath picked up. The demon reached out and brushed up against his face which to anyone else would have seemed like an innocent touch.

Kurama however, finally regaining his senses, pulled away and moved a few steps back. "Stay away from me."

"Now, now, don't be so harsh. Don't you remember how much fun we had last time?"

He reached forward once more with more force, but whatever he planned on doing he didn't get a chance to.

"I said stay away!" he unleashed his rose whip again, but he only jumped back and dodged it. "I hate to be the one to tell you this," he growled in a low voice, "but you aren't going to have any 'fun' this time." He took a few steps forward. "No, not ever again. Tonight, you will lose everything. And, you will find out, that you don't control me anymore." He raised his Rose Whip and positioned it for attack.

"So prepare to die."

He lashed out so suddenly, the other wasn't fast enough to dodge out of the way and the weapon caught him on his side. He winced but continued to move out of range of the attacker. But he was suddenly much too slow to keep fully away from the raging fox

Everything, all the frustration and anger from the past few day, all the sadness, all the fear, it all fueled him and gave him the power he needed to take down the demon. But somehow it wasn't enough. He was still able to dodge away with only a few small injuries.

Kurama growled in frustration. He didn't have the power to do this alone.

But that wasn't enough to stop him. He continued with his attacks, backing him into a corner. But he only jumped over the kitsune and landed several feet away from him. Kurama lunged forward, but as he advanced, he noticed something also coming at him just a second to late. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped in the same tentacles from before, which seemed to have come strait from the demon's arm.

Held several feet above the ground, he tried to wriggle himself free, but they only tightened around him. He winced and glared down at him. "Bastard," he gasped, breathing become harder to do every second. He only needed a few more minutes and he could…

"Hey, don't forget about me."

Both heads turned to see Yusuke standing just behind him, his spirit gun aimed at point blank range at his head.

"Good bye. See you never." He grinned. "Spirit Gun!"

The blast hit him strait on, sending him to the other side of the room. Kurama was released from his grasp and fell to the floor, where Yusuke immediately was at his side.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he gasped. "But just for a little insurance…" He concentrated his spirit energy and activated the death seed he had planted at the beginning of the battle, when he first hit him with is rose whip.

The two looked up to where Naraku once was, only to see him gone, a bright red flower in his place.

Kurama gasped for breath, completely exhausted from the battle. He felt like just passing out right there and going to sleep. As a matter of fact, that didn't seem like such a bad idea as he fell forward.

But he missed the ground and was caught be a pair of strong arms. He looked up and saw Yusuke's smiling face looking down at him. He blinked before letting a small smile flash over his own face as Yusuke lifted him up to his feet. He lifted the kitsune's chin up and captured his lips in a short, sweet kiss.

As he pulled away, he whispered to him, "We did it Kurama. He's gone." He wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

Kurama smiled and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, closing his eyes. "He's gone," he repeated. "And he won't be coming back."

* * *

Hiei waited just outside the building he couldn't enter, trying to ignore the human he couldn't make shut up, while fingering the sword he knew he couldn't use at the risk of getting arrested. 

It felt like he'd been waiting for hours, although it was probably only barely one. He was going crazy waiting to see the outcome of this encounter, but kept his emotions in line and inside. Unlike Kuwabara who was pacing and ranting and charging at the barrier every few minutes. But Hiei couldn't be bothered with the idiot's antics right now.

He just wanted to see Kurama come out of that building alive and if at all possible unharmed. He just needed to see that he was okay, because he didn't know what he would do if he wasn't.

"Hey, look!"

He decided to humor the human and looked up. Whatever god was listening to him had answered his prayers. The doors to the building had opened and Yusuke came out with Kurama leaning up against him, but more or less unharmed.

Everything else forgotten, Hiei stood up off the grass and ran to meet the two. They were okay.

"Kurama!"

The redhead looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Hiei. I hope we didn't worry you too much."

Showing the smallest ghost of a smile that only Kurama could make out he shook his head. "No," he looked over at Yusuke. "I knew you were in good hands."

Yusuke grinned back at him, and Hiei "humph"-ed as Kuwabara finally reached the group with a sea of questions.

Why the two were interrogated, Hiei turned away from the group and widened his smile ever so slightly. He let out a sigh of relief.

They were perfectly fine.

* * *

A/n: Okay, nobody panic! This is not the last Chapter. We still have one more to go plus an epilogue and sequel, so don't go anywhere! 


	11. A Whole New Beggining

A/n: Well, this is it. The last chapter. I just have a few things to say. First of all, I've had so much fun writing this story. I put a lot of work into it and I hope whoever reads it enjoys reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Second, the beginning of this chapter is supposed to read like a narrative, kind of like how Botan did the narrative at the beginning of the final round of the dark tournament. Anything in quotes is real time, and outside of it is the narration. You should be able to tell where it ends.

And finally, this chapter seems to be written in a sort of haphazard and choppy style. I did that on purpose. Not going into so much detail, I've found, makes it more light hearted and not so dramatic, which is what this chapter is all about. But it's not like it's so bad it's unbearable to read. It's just a different style from the other chapters.

So read, enjoy, and have a nice summer!

* * *

My "Finals Project" 

This week I'm taking my final exams at school. In the time I should be using to study, I am instead working on a series of projects of different media types which together I am calling my "Finals Projects"

These projects include this story, the drawing I mention at the end, the prequel to this, and a music video to accompany the prequel. I hope you all take the time too see the work I put into these while I procrastinate.

* * *

"What if he says no? What if I scare him away? What if… he says yes but then things don't work out. I mean, what if…" 

"Hey! Relax. It'll be fine."

Over the next five years Yusuke and Kurama continued their relationship keeping it as strong as ever. They had their share of arguments, but the make up was always better.

They continued their work as spirit Detectives, and although the battles were tough, they always came out on top. But things did not all stay the same, but rather, changed for the better.

Hiei remained the same as ever, but kept close tabs on Yusuke and Kurama, playing match maker and messenger when needed.

"Okay, you ready?"

"No."

"Don't worry. Tonight will go fine."

"I hope so.

Keiko found got a new boyfriend, a guy named Hojo who went to another high school nearby. And although he was very much in love with Kurama, Yusuke still was very protective of her, and looked at the new boy with a critical eye.

Botan and Koenma stayed pretty much the same, and spent much of their time in human world, but more for fun than work. They all but had residence at Genkai's compound. Genkai herself still had as much life in her as ever. Yusuke had the feeling that he was going to die of old age before she did.

"Okay, were going to leave you here. Good Luck."

"Thanks you guys."

They turned and walked away, but one stopped and looked back at him.

"You'll be fine."

Shizuru finally got a boyfriend who wasn't an evil sadist, and after a year of dating, they got married. Shortly after, they were pregnant and she gave birth to twins, a boy whom she named Ryo.

Kuwabara continued his "relationship" with Yukina. Luckily, after a time, she finally understood what all of Kuwabara's flirting was, and officially became his girlfriend. Hiei, was very unhappy about this, but was able to keep his mouth shut. In all this time everybody was able too keep a secret and Yukina (and Kuwabara) remained completely ignorant to his relation to the ice demon.

He took a deep breath and stepped up to the door. 'Here Goes.'

But some secrets were not kept, and their status as Spirit Detectives eventually leaked out to their families. Yusuke's mother, being Yusuke's mother, seemed completely fine with the whole thing, although she was drunk at the time. Kurama's family was slightly more shocked (understatement) but slowly got used to the idea, including the fact that he was half demon. They, however, still called his Shuichi. Certain things simply wouldn't change.

As for where Yusuke and Kurama's relationship went, well see for yourself…

DING-DONG

The door clicked open to reveal Atsuko standing in the door way in a robe holding a mug of tea. "Good Evening Miss Urameshi," Kurama greeted. "I'm here to pick up Yusuke."

"Right here!" The raven haired boy popped up from behind his mother.

"Happy Anniversary Yusuke, "Kurama smiled and held out his hand to him, which Yusuke gladly took. The next second the two were engaged in a deep kiss which ended only when Atsuko "casually" coughed into her hand.

"Well," the redhead said with a blush. "We should probably get going. The limo's waiting."

"A limo!" Yusuke gasped. "You didn't there is no way…" he dashed out of the apartment and looked down into the street. "Oh my god there's a limo down there!"

Kurama let himself get pulled down stairs by his now very excited boyfriend. Before they were completely out of side, he glanced quickly back at Atsuko who only winked.

* * *

On the ride there Kurama took the time to actually take a look at Yusuke and was very impressed with how handsome he looked, not that he wasn't the most gorgeous creature he had laid his eyes on already, but this time he was actually trying. He had grown out his hair since he started college three years prior and it was currently pulled back in a low ponytail. He wore a simple dark navy, almost black suit which suited him perfectly and was a pleasant contrast next to his own light cream one. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

He glanced at him, probably feeling his gaze on him. "What?" he asked.

Kurama just smiled and school his head. "Nothing. Oh, we're here!" He pointed at the approaching building. As the Limo slowed down to a stop, Yusuke's jaw fell to the ground.

"Kurama… Are you sure this is the right place?"

They had pulled up in front of a very majestic looking Hotel. It was as much as fifty stories high with red velvet carpets leading up to the doors and lights that reflected against the outside, giving it a shimmering gold look. Several bellhops were helping groups of rich people with their luggage while some children played around the shrubbery. Through the glass doors, they could see the main lobby which was presented just as elegantly with a large chandelier, a large staircase, and a one of those water fountains with cherub spitting water.

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, opening the door and stepping out. Yusuke followed the suit and stared up at the large building before him.

"What are we doing here? I don't feel good enough to be standing on the curb, let alone spend our Anniversary here."

The older boy placed his hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "First of all, you are wonderful enough to have this place and every place like it named after you. And second, we will be spending our anniversary in the restaurant which is open to the public, and you simply don't have any say in the matter."

"Well then let's get going!" he took Kurama's hand and led him inside.

As the two disappeared into the building, two figures came up to the place where they had just been standing. "We're late! How are we going to get in there without them noticing? Now the whole thing will be ruined!"

"Oh, you're over reacting! Now come on, we can still sneak in while they're distracted."

The other grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I hope we don't screw this up for them, for all our sakes!"

"So that'll be two coffees and two banana cream pies. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waiter nodded and went to fulfill their orders. Yusuke sighed and stretched out in his chair. "Best dinner I've ever had. Tonight's been great. But," he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. "You've been kind of quiet since we sat down. You okay?"

Kurama gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Really? Cause you don't look so good. Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He reached out to check his temperature, but was stopped by Kurama's hand snatching his. "Uh… Kurama…"

"Yusuke… can I ask you something?"

He blinked. "Of course, ask me anything."

The redhead sighed and stood up, reaching into his pocket. He was shaking like mad, but was still able to get the words out without a stutter. "Yusuke, I love you. I love you more than anything in three worlds."

Yusuke felt his heart skip a beat. What was he…? Was he going to…?

"Kurama…"

The kitsune got down on one knee and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a sparkling golden ring.

"Yusuke Urameshi, will you marry me?"

The younger boy bit his lip and nodded, feeling the tiniest traces of tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Yes Kurama, I will marry you."

Kurama smiled as Yusuke jumped up and captured him in a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around his waist and returned it, vaguely hearing cheering coming from around them.

When they broke apart they were met with the sight of all their friends crowded around them.

"It's about time Kurama!" Keiko said. "We were beginning to think you were never going to propose!"

"Yeah, we thought we would just have to come over here and do it for you," Koenma added.

"They knew," Yusuke realized, turning to his new fiancé. "They knew. They were all in on this, weren't they?" He looked around to see everyone from his mother to Hiei to Shizuru to Kurama's little brother.

"Maybe," he whispered, taking Yusuke's hand and slipping the ring on. "Does it matter?"

He gazed down at the golden band which had a diamond rose in the middle and two emerald leaves on the sides and shook his head. "Of course not."

He moved his head forward and gave Kurama another kiss. "We're really getting married, aren't we?" He leaned his forehead against his, suddenly very giddy. "We're getting married!"

* * *

"Argh! I vote Kurama and I elope! All in favor?" 

"I!"

"Yusuke!"

"I know I know. I want a big wedding too, but all this planning… It's ridiculous!"

Kurama sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he too had considered simply eloping if only to get away from the torture of having to plan the wedding.

Everything seemed simple enough at the beginning. They hired a wedding planner and had chosen a traditional American style wedding. However, that was just about where the simple-ness of the matter ended. They had to find caterers, pick out decorations, decide on vows, sample music, sample cakes (although that part they didn't mind so much) and so many other things.

After a while, it was too much for them to keep track of themselves, so their friends were called in for help as well. It did help them some, but there was still much work to be done. And with April 23, their wedding day, only a month away, the pressure was building.

"Hey Kurama!" someone called from across the crowded living room which server as their "Wedding planner headquarters." "What do you think about this arrangement for the flowers?"

"No, the colors are too dark. Keep them light, but not bright."

Ring-Ring

"It's some guy at the church. He wants to know it we you want to provide your own alter boy or use one of theirs."

"Do we need an alter boy?"

"Who cares, we don't know any anyway."

"Guys, the banquet hall needs confirmation on the exact number of people."

"Tell them, we're making out and can't come to the phone right now."

"Hey, Yusuke?"

"Yeah," the younger boy answered looking up.

"We're keeping this thing completely traditional, right?"

"Well, other than the fact that one of us isn't a girl, yes, that's the plan."

"Well then, one of us is going to have to be in a dress."

The whole room hushed silent upon hearing Kurama's words. After a few moments, Yusuke decided to break it.

"There is no way I'm going to wear a dress!"

"Oh come on!"

"You look more than a girl than me. Why don't you wear it?"

"No way, I do not want my family to see me get married in a dress."

"I don't want anybody to see me in a dress period!"

"Well one of us is going to have to wear it…"

* * *

"Call it in the air." 

"Heads!"

After numerous races, picking from hats, voting, and more games of rock paper scissors than anyone had ever played in their life, they were at a tie of who would wear the dress.

"Okay, after I move my hand, the decision is final, agreed?"

"Right,"

"Okay then, it's…" Kurama removed his hand to reveal…

"Yes! Heads! Congratulations Kurama, my lovely bride to be." He gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before exiting, leaving Kurama to glare/pout at the coin.

"Well come on Kurama, no time to loose," Botan said grabbing his arm. She, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina were in charge of finding a proper dress, and they weren't going to waste any time.

He sighed and followed them to the car, twirling the coin as he went before noticing something about it.

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK! THIS IS A TWO HEADED COIN!"

* * *

"Okay Kurama, let's see how it looks." 

"No."

Botan sighed. "Come on, I'm sure it looks fine."

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing."

"Now Kurama," Keiko said, "you need to pick out a dress and we all agreed that this one would look best on you."

"You're not seeing what I'm seeing," he repeated.

Yukina stepped forward and knocked on the door to the changing room. "Kurama, we know you are self conscious about this, but listen. You and Yusuke are getting married. Now I don't think it matter's if you're wearing a dress or he's wearing a dress, or anything. He loves you and you love him and it shouldn't have to matter what you are wearing, just that you know that you want to spend the rest of your lives together. And I'm sure Yusuke would agree that you would look wonderful in anything. So why don't you come out and show us the dress?"

There was a short pause before Kurama finally answered "You're not seeing what I'm seeing."

"That's it, break down the door."

Shizuru and Keiko backed up a few paced before charging forward and sending the door crashing down. They pulled Kurama out by the arms and took a good look at him.

"Ehhh…" they winced looking at the lace and ribbons puff ball that used to be Kurama before he stepped into the stall.

"I am not wearing this," he said in a final tone before putting the door back in place so he could change.

"I agree," Botan said, turning back to the girls. "I think we're trying to hard. Let's look for something simpler."

"Here how about this one?"

"Keiko, it's perfect!"

Kurama stepped out of the changing room only to have the new dress thrust into his arms. He groaned. "Another one!"

"This is the last one! If it doesn't work out, we'll quit for today, but please try it on."

The three folded their hands and leaned forward, doing the big watery eye thing. "Pleeease!"

He sighed. "Alright, but this is the last one." He went back inside to change and a few minutes later when he reemerged, the girls stared in awe.

It was pure white as all wedding dressed were and made of silk. It was sleeveless and cut off just past the shoulders and resembled greatly the battle costumes he wore in that it had the high "collar" that moved down and folded over his chest and was held in place by a plain silk sash around his waist. It didn't poof out, but instead came down strait, allowing some of his curved to be shown.

It was long enough that it covered his feet when he stood, but not enough that he would trip over the hem. At a few inches above the knee the front and back became separated by a slit in the dress on both sides. And finally it had a white beaded pattern of flowers that came around his left shoulder, across the back, and again to the bottom of his left leg. It suited him perfectly. (1)

"Kurama, you look amazing!"

He blushed, very embarrassed.

"No really, this dress was mad for you," Keiko said. "It's almost identical the your battle outfits except it's longer and you won't be wearing any pants! And personally, I don't think Yusuke will mind that," she whispered the last part, causing his face to turn into the same color as his hair."

"So," the looked at him expectantly, "what do you think?"

He sighed.

* * *

"So got your dress?" 

"Yep."

"That's good," Yusuke said curling up against his chest. Kurama was spending the night at his place since Atsuko was out somewhere with friends and wasn't going to be back until morning. "I'm sorry for giving you a defective coin."

Kurama shook his head and gave him a little squeeze. "Don't be. After we got past the ones that were meant for the abominable snow man, it was actually king of fun."

He looked up at him. "Really?"

"Well, I would have been more fun if it was you trying on the dress, but it still wasn't that bad."

"Well I can't wait to see you in it."

The redhead giggled. "Well not until our wedding. It's bad luck you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He pushed himself up in bed to give him a soft kiss. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," he said before returning the kiss. He felt Yusuke's lips part, allowing him entrance. Kurama began to suck gently on his tongue. A loud moan escaped from Yusuke's throat and he couldn't help smirking at it. He loved that sound.

Yusuke let out another moan of disappointment when Kurama broke the kiss. He was about to protest but was stopped by Kurama's lips on is once more for only a second.

"Just two more weeks," he said softly. "We've waited this long, we can wait two more weeks."

Yusuke pouted. He lay down again and tucked his head under his fiancé's chin, closing his eyes. "Tease," he muttered.

* * *

April 23. Wedding day. Little by little, people started to file into the church, looking for their seats and making small talk. Everyone's families were there including Kuwabara's Keiko's and everyone else in the group. In addition to them, a few other people had been invited as well. 

How they had managed to sneak in a handful of demons and not have anyone notice is something the world may never know.

Waiting in the back were the Priest, Yusuke, and Hiei, the appointed best man. Hiei and the priest were calm enough, but Yusuke looked like he was going to pass out any minute.

"Just get on with it," he muttered under his breath, fidgeting and playing with his hands. "What's taking so long?"

The fire demon rolled his eyes wondering just how he got stuck with this job. 'Because Kurama asked you to,' came the answer in his head. 'And you can't say no to Kurama.'

He growled at the voice in his head. "Who asked you?" he muttered silently so that no one but he could hear.

'It's the truth."

He mentally sighed. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one who can't say no?"

'Because you still love him."

"Shut up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, Hiei! I'm going crazy here!"

He quirked an eyebrow at the detective who for some reason was doing jumping jacks. (2)

"Not Going. You're already there."

A soft tune began to play from the organ as two small children mad their way down the aisle. Ryo, Shizuru's son as the ring bearer and Sakura, Kurama's "cousin," as the flower girl. Up next came Botan, Keiko, Shizuru, and Yukina. They took their places an either side of the alter just as the wedding march began to play.

Yusuke held his breath as Kurama came into view. The next second, his jaw dropped to the floor with a light clunk. A quick nudge from Hiei brought him to reality and he stared in awe as Kurama moved up the aisle.

"Ready?" Kurama whispered once he came to the alter.

Yusuke smiled and the two turned to the priest who began to speak.

"We have gathered here today from, -many-, different places," he eyed a few of the characters with the funky outfits and strangely colored hair, "To join these two individuals in marriage. If there is anyone present who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

At this point there was a short silence, save for the rustling of -many- people glancing up to take a peak at Hiei, including Kurama and Yusuke.

He just rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

The ceremony continued on until it came time for the exchange of vows.

"Yusuke, do you take Kurama to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

He smiled before quickly turning to the priest. "I'm sorry, did you say death?"

"Yusuke…"

He turned back to Kurama, and responded seriously, "I do."

"And do you, Kurama, take Yusuke to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and… well man. You may kiss the…"

But the two were already engaged in a deep kiss.

* * *

_Clank Clank Clank_

"Hey everybody! Shut it! Hiei's about to make a speech. We may never hear him say so much at once ever again in our lives, so zip it!"

The fire demon glared at Kuwabara, resisted the urge to set his hair on fire, and turned back to the now silent hall. He sighed and began to speak.

"I will -never- say this again, so pay attention. Yusuke, you are an ignorant moron." A few people giggled as Yusuke sweat-dropped.

"Yeah, like you'll never say that again," he muttered.

"From the day I met you, you were childish, foolish and lazy. You had no discipline and saw the world as just a big joke. And over all these years you haven't changed one bit. But also, since the day I met you, you were brave. You were loyal. You were willing to risk your life for the people you cared about, and some that you had only just met. That also hasn't changed, and I hope it never does. I know that you will be able to take care of Kurama, and treat him the way he deserves to be treated. And if not, I may have to kill you."

A few nervous laughs rose up as Yusuke gulped, not very comfortable with that comment.

"And Kurama, I still don't know what you could possibly be thinking, but I do know this. For the longest time, you were, and still are, my best friend. And for some time, you were more. But you choose Yusuke, and I believe that you made the right choice. The two of you belong together, and I wish you both long and happy lives together."

The hall burst into applause as he stepped down.

"Well, well, Hiei," Yusuke said, "I didn't think you had it in you to give such a sentimental speech."

"Excuse me; I have to go rinse my mouth out with soap." He pushed his way past the pair and out of site.

"Guess he really didn't," Kurama said.

The rest of the day continued smoothly. Yusuke and Kurama smashed the cake in each others faces, Yukina caught the bouquet (Hiei was -not- happy) and they had their first dance together to "Could it be." (3)

As the party drew to a close people started to leave. There were only a few guests left as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei discussed a few "ground rules" as to how marriage was supposed to work. No one was really paying attention to another redhead until Hiei heard something in the background.

"Yukina, will you marry me?"

"WHAT!"

But that's a story for another time.

* * *

The End

* * *

(1) Wanna know what the heck I'm talking about? I sketched it here: http / www . deviantart . com / deviation / 19446489 / (no spaces) 

This is just a sketch so you guys can see the design of the dress. I plan on properly fixing it up and coloring it later.

(2) Whenever someone comes to me and says their nervous or bored, I tell them to do Jumping jacks. And they usually do it too. But that's what that was all about.

(3) I was originally going to have this whole thing as a scene with the Lyrics to "Could it be" by Christy Carlson Romano sort of like "background music, but is now against song lyrics too, and this is the one story I have that is totally legit, and I want to keep it that way!

* * *

A/n: I did it! My first chapter story is finished! So I need everyone to let me know what you thought, okay? And don't forget too keep an eye out for the prequel and sequel coming to a computer screen near you. See you then! 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

And empty carpeted hallway slowly filled with the sounds of fast footsteps, echoing off the door covered walls. Two figures made their way to the end before stopping in front of one of the doors, both out of breath, smiling,

The shorter of the two, a young man with raven back hair pulled back in a pony tail, reached his hand and shakily pulled out a key. After a few tries of trying to fit it into the lock, another pair of hands slipped over his and helped him fit it in and turn it.

He looked up at his partner who smiled.

"Nervous?"

The younger man smiled, but nodded. "Just a little."

The redhead slipped his arm around his waist and held him for a moment in an effort to relive him of his anxiety. "We've been waiting five years for this. You don't have to be afraid."

"I've never done this before." He whispered breathlessly.

"Well neither have I. Not in this form at least. But don't worry. I won't hurt you."

He sighed contently and turned around to give him a soft kiss on the lips. "I know you won't. I trust you."

"So, are you ready to go in?" he asked, not breaking his hold on him.

Yusuke nodded, reaching out to turn the door knob. The door opened and he looked back at Kurama for assurance. The older smiled and gently led him into the room, closing the door behind him with a soft click, a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging outside.


End file.
